3 ans après
by Meykumi
Summary: De retour après 3 ans d'entraînements auprès de Jiraya, l'ermite du Mont Myôboku, Naruto revient totalement différent. Couple: SasuxNaru
1. Chapitre 1 : Le retour

Le retour

Deux ombres se profilèrent à l'horizon, non loin des portes du village caché de Konoha. Celles-ci passèrent par la porte et continuèrent leur chemin.

Les deux gardes à l'entrée, Kotetsu et Izumo, furent surpris de revoir revenir au village l'ermite Jiraya mais furent d'autant plus surpris de ne pas voir à ses côtés le jeune ninja turbulent, Naruto Uzumaki. À la place de celui-ci, ils découvrirent une jeune femme auprès de lui.

Celle-ci à la fois blonde et rousse, a les yeux bleus purs comme le ciel et le visage fin et allongé. Habillée d'une robe bustier blanche lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisses et portants des hautes bottes à talons noires, la jeune femme portait une veste noire dont le signe du tourbillon se trouver dans le dos ainsi que son bandeau frontal sur le bras. (comme Shikamaru ^^ )

« Enfin de retour, déclara Jiraya.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Dépêchons nous. »

Les deux arrivants se dirigèrent vers la tour du Hokage afin de voir maître Tsunade, la fameuse perdante dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de celui-ci, Jiraya toqua avant de l'ouvrir après avoir entendu Tsunade dire « Entrez ». Une fois entrés, celle-ci s'écria lorsqu'elle vit ses visiteurs :

« Jiraya ! Mais… où est Naruto ?! Et qui est cette femme ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour Tsunade-Bachan, d'éclara ladite jeune femme.

- Qui vous a permis de m'appelez comme ça ?!

- Hahaha, rigola la jeune femme. C'est moi, Naruto ! Dit-elle.

- Quoi ?! demanda Tsunade sous le choc. Naruto ?!

Sakura se dirigait vers les portes de Konoha afin de récupérer les listes des entrées et sorties du village lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.

« Sakura-chan ! S'écria Konohamaru.

- Ah bonjour Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, salua-t-elle les jeunes genins.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda Udon.

- Je vais bien et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On va bien. On vient de rentrer de mission, s'écria le jeune Sarutobi. Et toi ?

- Oh moi je vais à l'entrée du village récupérer les listes d'entrées et sorties. Si vous voulez vous pouvez m'accompagner.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit joyeuse la jeune Moegi. »

Une fois arriver aux portes de Konoha, ceux-ci expliquèrent la raison de leur venu. Les gardes leurs tendirent alors les listes et avant qu'ils ne partent Kotetsu leur dit :

« Sakura, deux personnes sont arrivés juste avant vous.

- Est-ce que c'est … demanda Sakura

- Jiraya est de retour mais allez voir par vous même. Ils doivent sûrement être auprès du maître Hokage.

- D'accord, merci. Au revoir. »

Les quatre jeunes gens coururent jusqu'au bureau du maître Hokage.

« Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama Tsunade. Tu ose insinuer que tu es Naruto ?!

- Oui, c'est moi. Demande à l'ermite pervers ici présent. Il te le dira.

- Jiraya, se tourna-t-elle vers lui et lui demanda, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Cette jeune femme que tu vois est bien Naruto.

- Mais comment ?! S'écria fortement la ninja légendaire.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer et tu comprendras.

**FLASH BACK**

**Un an après être partis, Jiraya et Naruto se mirent à s'entraîner. L'ermite l'aida à contrôler alors le chakra de Kyubi mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à le contrôler surtout lorsqu'il arrive à la troisième queue. Puis vint vite le 10 Octobre, ce jour-là Naruto eut 14 ans mais un problème survint. Ce jour-là, Naruto était fiévreux, ses joues lui faisaient mal comme si quelqu'un jouer à retracer les marques de son visage.**

**Il resta donc alité mais son état ne cessa d'empirer. Jiraya ne savait quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Les marques sur les joues de Naruto se mirent à saignaient abondament, ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser jusqu'à arriver aux chevilles et devinrent roux à mis-dos, ses traits du visage devinrent plus fins et allongés. Les marques commencèrent à disparaître. Jiraya était sous le choc. Son élève était en train de se transformer en fille sous ses yeux ! **

**Lorsque la transformation eut fini, Naruto était endormi, Jiraya resta auprès de lui afin de le veiller et lui posa sur le front un linge humide.**

**Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla et découvrit à ses côtés Jiraya le regarder.**

**« Ero-sennin ? **

**- Tu vas bien Naruto ?**

**- Euh oui, mieux qu'hier en tout cas même si je suis encore fatiguée. Ero-sennin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Comment te dire ? Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain.**

**- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il avant de s'y diriger. »**

**Là, choc total. Naruto se découvrit sous une apparence de fille toujours vétû de son pyjama.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il ?**

**- Tu t'es transformer en fille, répondit Jiraya en le rejoignant.**

**- Je le vois bien, l'ermite pervers. Mais pourquoi ?!**

**- Je ne sais pas. On dirait que les marques qui étaient sur ton visage agissaient comme une sorte de sceau.**

**- Un sceau ?!**

**- Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Je crois qu'en faite s'en que personne ne le sache tu as toujours était une fille Naruto. »**

**Naruto quant à lui regarda son maître toujours choqué de sa nouvelle apparence. »**

**« **C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Tsunade. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute ma vie.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Jiraya.

- En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai repris ma vrai forme, en attendant que l'Akatsuki n'existe plus j'aimerai que toi et les autres ne m'appeliez plus Naruto, déclara Naruto.

- Oh et quel nom as-tu choisi ?

- Koyo Kaze, répondit Naruto.

- Koyo Kaze ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Très bien, donc dorénavant tu es Koyo Kaze, ninja du village Konohagakure.

- Oui !

- Au faite, est-ce que tes capacités en ont pris un coup ?

- Non pas vraiment, j'arrive à contrôler parfaitement mon chakra ainsi que celui de Kurama.

- Kurama ?

- Oui, c'est le vrai nom de Kyubi.

- Je vois.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'utiliser le multi-clonage pour faire le rasengan. J'arrive à utiliser les techniques de fuuinjutsus ainsi que la fameuse technique qui a rendu mon père célèbre, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ton père ?! Technique ?! Demanda Tsunade. Alors tu sais que ton père est …

- Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Oui je le sais.

- Mais comment ? Est-ce toi, Jiraya, qui le lui a dit ?

- Non, répondit-il.

- C'est Kurama qui me l'a dit.

- Et tu sais utiliser sa technique ?

- Oui, mais en améliorer.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle peut utiliser cette technique sans balises, répliqua Jiraya. Elle sait aussi utiliser le mode sennin. Et elle peut aussi l'utiliser en mode Kyubi.

- Quoi ?! Vous vous moquez de moi !

- Non, répondit Koyo.

- Je n'y crois pas. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Sur ces paroles, Koyo utilisa le mode Sennin. Des marques rouges apparutrent autour des yeux et ses yeux devinrent ceux des crapauds. Elle annula alors le mode Sennin pour utiliser le mode Kyubi. Cette fois-ci, Koyo est nimbée de flammes, un collier autour de son cou est formé de six magatama, le sceau pour sceller Kurama apparaît. Ses yeux devinrent ceux de Kurama. Puis elle utilisa les deux modes, ses yeux devinrent oranges et les pupilles de ses yeux en mode Sennin se superposèrent à ceux en mode Kyubi. Enfin elle stoppa le mode Kyubi Sennin.

- C'est fantastique, dit Tsunade complètement fascinée.

- Oui et de plus mon chakra est indetectable.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle utilise un jutsu qui lui permet de camoufler à perfection son chakra, répondit Jiraya complètement délaisser de côté.

- Dis moi, Naru… enfin Koyo.

- Oui ?

- Ton nom Kaze, tu l'as donc pris du nom de ton père.

- Oui. Je sens quatre présence qui approchent.

- Vraiment ? Qui donc ?

- Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi.

- Je vois. Je … »

Mais elle ne put continuer de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un toqua.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon comme l'avait dit Koyo. Les quatre amis regardèrent maître Tsunade ainsi que Jiraya avant de voir Koyo se demandant où était leur ami Naruto. Leurs regards restaient fixés sur Koyo. Chacun se disant qu'elle était magnifique. Puis Sakura prit la parole :

« Bonjour Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama. Bon retour.

- Merci Sakura, lui répondit l'ermite.

- Jiraya-sama, qui est cette femme ? Et où est Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah je … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Koyo détecta le chakra de trois autres personnes et le leur dit. Celui de Shikamaru et Temari non loin de la porte du bureau et celui de Kakashi Hatake près de la fenêtre.

Shikamaru et Temari toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer et les remarquèrent tous. Seul Kakashi-sensei semblait vouloir rester dehors près de la fenêtre, pensa Koyo. Sûrement est-il en train de lire comme d'habitude son livre préféré dont son maître écrit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Clochettes

Clochettes

«Shikamaru, Temari, Salua Tsunade.

- Maître Hokage, répondirent-ils.

- Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, où se trouve Naruto. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Et qui est cette femme ? Demanda à nouveau Sakura en dévisageant la jeune femme.

- Cette femme est … répondit Tsunade mais elle fût couper durant sa phrase.

- Koyo, je m'appelle Koyo, déclara l'inconnue. (inconnue pour les autres xD, non c'est bon faites pas attention à ce que je dis) Naruto n'est pas là car il s'entraîne encore, reprit-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les genins, Sakura et les nouveaux arrivants.

- Il revient quand ? Lui demanda Konohamaru.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Pourquoi ?! Naruto est notre ami ! S'écria Shikamaru.

- Oui, reprit Sakura. Cela va faire maintenant trois ans qu'il est parti !

- Cela suffit ! S'époumona Tsunade. Si Koyo et Jiraya sont là, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Kakashi en ouvrant la fenêtre avant de s'y adosser. »

Jiraya et Koyo se regardèrent et d'un simple accord visuelle, ils décidèrent de leur dire la mauvaise nouvelle. Jiraya prit la parole :

« - Cette information concerne l'Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki ?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Oui. D'après mes informateurs, l'Akatsuki est en mouvement.

- Mais Naruto ? Vous l'avez laissez seul ! Crièrent les autres.

- Il est en sûreté, déclara Koyo.

- Où ?! Reprit Sakura.

- Cela suffit ! Cria Tsunade. Naruto est protégé, c'est tous ce qui compte. Pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur l'Akatsuki.

- Bien, lui répondirent-ils.

- Koyo ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son visage s'assombrir. Tout va bien ?

- Hmm, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Koyo ? L'appela Jiraya.

- Passons, lui répondit-elle.

- Bien, s'exclama Tsunade. Sakura, j'aimerai que tu affronte quelqu'un.

- Que j'affronte quelqu'un ? Qui ? Lui demanda son élève.

- Moi, répondit Kakashi.

- Je vais devoir vous affrontez ?

- Oui, lui répondit Tsunade. J'aimerai voir tes progrès. Koyo ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai que tu l'affronte aussi. Je voudrais voir tes capacités.

- Bien, vu que c'est si gentiment demander. Je le ferai.

- Très bien.

- Je m'en vais, déclara Jiraya.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- Je vais continuer ma collecte d'informations.

- D'accord, mais sois tout de même prudent.

- Eh ! S'exclama-t-il. A qui est-ce que tu crois avoir affaire ?! »

Soudain, un éclat de rire et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Koyo car c'est bien elle qui rigoler cachée derrière sa main. Son rire ressemblant à du cristal. Doux et pur. Chaud et froid à la fois. Les autres ne purent détachés leurs regards d'elle. Comme son rire avait commencer, celui-ci s'arrêta.

« Toujours aussi drôle, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Non mais ! S'écria Jiraya. Tu ose te moquer de moi ?! Moi ?! L'illustre ermite, le bourreau des cœurs des jeunes femmes, le fameux écrivain du « Paradis du Batifolage » ? »

- Gomen, gomen. Lui répondit-elle devant les autres, amusés de la situation.

- C'est bien toi ça. Bon sur ce, je vous laisse. On se retrouve plus tard Koyo.

- Pas de soucis. Et comme la dit Maître Hokage, sois prudent.

- Oui. »

Puis il sortit après avoir saluer les autres. L'Hokage se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

« Avant de sortir du bureau, je veux que vous garder tout ceci secret. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils sauf Koyo.

- Bien, allons-y. »

Puis ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement n°7, Tsunade en tête avec à ses côtés, Shizune et Tonton. « Le 7 hein ? Comme notre ancienne équipe, pensèrent Sakura et Koyo. ». Durant le trajet, Shikamaru et Temari les laissèrent pour finir les préparatifs de l'examen Chunnin. Puis ce fût au tour de l'équipe de Konohamaru de les laisser car Ebisu était venus les chercher. Mais avant de partir, Konohamaru se tourna vers la nouvelle :

- Koyo, c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Prend soin de lui.

- Pardon?

- Naruto nii-san. Même si je sais qu'il doit être fort à l'heure qu'il est, je voudrai que tu le protège. Tu dois sûrement être très forte pour que le vieil ermite te laisse l'accompagné non ? »

Elle observa son ami et jeune frère de cœur. Celui-ci continuer de la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que les autres les observaient à la dérober. Tsunade sourit.

Koyo continua d'observer le jeune gennin avant de lui sourir et de le prendre dans ses bras, lui ébouriffants les cheveux.

« Promis », ce fût la seule chose qu'elle lui dit avant de le relâcher. Puis il se retourna vers son équipe et ils les saluèrent avant de s'en aller.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller Maître Tsunade. » dit-elle avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs marches vers le terrain. Une fois arriver à celui-ci, Tsunade et Shizune s'éloignèrent du terrain pour se poster sous un bosquet. Koyo et Sakura, quant à elles, se positionnèrent face à leur senseï au milieu du terrain. Kakashi prit enfin la parole :

« Bien, commençons. Votre but est de me prendre ces clochettes par tous les moyens que vous connaissez. Vous êtes prêtes ? »

Sakura s'éloigna et se cacha derrière des buissons, Koyo quant à elle resta en face du senseï. Celui-ci fût étonné de la voir en face de lui et non cachée dans les alentours. Puis elle se lança. Dans ses mains se tenaient des kunaïs qu'elle lança sur Kakashi, qui les contra en lançant des shurikens.

Il couru vers elle afin de lui donner un coup de poing pour la toucher au niveau du visage mais elle dévia son coup et projeta sa jambe vers son senseï au milieu du thorax. Celui-ci, sous la force du coup, fût projeter à près de dix mètres de la jeune femme. Il fit des signa et lança un :

«Katon: Gökakyü no jutsu»

Une énorme boule de feu se diriga vers Koyo qui à son tour utilisa une technique de type Suiton :

«Suiton: Suijin Heki»

Une barrière d'eau protèga Koyo de la boule de feu qui en entrant en contacte avec l'eau devint de la vapeur les entourant ainsi que l'ensemble du terrain.

« Elle est bien plus coriace que ce que je pensais. Quelle âge a-t-elle ? Elle ne doit sûrement pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Mais savoir ce genre de techniques, elle a du avoir un excellent maître, pensa Kakashi. ».

Lorsqu'il put enfin voir à nouveau son adversaire, Sakura se tenait aux côtés de Koyo en position de défense. Il regarda Koyo utiliser une technique d'apparition :

«Invocation: Raiko Kenka»

Alors apparu un katana blanc dans sa main droite :

« Voici ma lame, Neyuki.

- Merci, Sakura. Bien, trêve de bavardages. Allons-y ensemble, d'accord ?

- Oui ! »

Puis elles s'élancèrent ensemble. Tsunade quant à elle, était impressionner par le combat surtout par Naruto.

**2 heures plus tard**

Elles étaient ensemble lorsque vint une idée à Koyo.

« Dis moi Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Il est toujours dans son bouquin ?

- Euh oui, il le lit toujours pourquoi ?

- On va s'en servir.

- D'accord mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela pourrait… Soudain l'idée de Koyo germa dans sa tête. Tu veux dire que… ?

- Exactement, tu as tout compris. »

Elles sortirent de leur cachette et Koyo commença :

« Au faite, senseï. Dans le nouveau tome du « Paradis du batifolage », il y a une scène qui est… »

Kakashi en entendant cette phrase boucha ses oreilles avec ses mains et ferma les yeux. Les jeunes filles en profitèrent pour attraper les clochettes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kakashi dit :

« Vous… vous... » avant de laisser retomber sa tête après avoir compris qu'elle se sont bien moquer de lui.

Soudain, un oiseau dans les airs se posa sur l'épaule de Koyo dont le mauvais pressentiment revins puis prit le message accrocher à la patte du faucon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mauvais présage

Mauvais présage

Koyo déroula le papier et lut mais ce qu'elle lut la pétrifia. Kakashi et Sakura remarquèrent la grimace apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Kakashi.

- Oui, c'est urgent. Je dois vous laisser. Dites à Maître Hokage que je dois partir.

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Je dois aider un ami. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je suis désolée.

- Est-ce que cet ami est Naruto ?! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! Je savais qu'il aurait dût rentrer aujourd'hui ! S'écria Sakura.

- Du calme Sakura, lui dit Kakashi.

- Mais senseï… mais elle ne put avoir le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Il va très bien. C'est un autre de mes amis qui a besoin de moi. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Où ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Je vous l'est dit, je ne peux rien vous dire. Je dois immédiatement partir.

- Très bien mais laisse nous au moins prévenir Maître Tsunade et t'accompagner, déclara Sakura.

- Sakura, je suis désolée mais ma réponse est non, lui répondit Koyo avant de se retourner et d'utiliser une technique d'invocation.

« **Kuchiyose no jutsu »**

Un loup de près d'un mètre cinquante apparut devant eux. Son pelage de jais ressorti de par ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendues.

« Salut Makkura, salua-t-elle le loup.

- Oh salut. Tu as besoin de moi à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il après avoir observer les autres.

- Oui, nous devons partir immédiatement.

- Très bien, monte. »

Koyo monta sur le dos de Makkura et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Kakashi s'avança :

« Sérieusement, nous ferions mieux de venir avec vous.

- Écoutez moi tout les deux. Je refuse que vous venez avec moi, c'est trop dangereux pour vous deux.

- Oui mais avec nous tu pourra… dit Sakura

- Ça suffit comme ça, déclara Tsunade en arrivant. Koyo qui est cet ami ? »

Après un temps de réflexion, Koyo flancha et dit :

« Le Maître Kazekage »

Les autres la regardèrent surpris :

« L'Akatsuki ?! Demanda Tsunade.

- Oui.

- Si c'est ça, dans ce cas, prends Kakashi et Sakura avec toi. Vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers eux, préparez-vous et rejoignez la à l'entrée ! Vous partez immédiatement !

- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans des parchemins. Puis elle utilisa à nouveau la technique d'invocation. Deux autres loups apparurent. L'un blanc comme la neige, l'autre roux comme le sang.

« Montez ! Nous serons à Suna d'ici cinq heures au maximum. »

Et ils s'executèrent. Kakashi monta sur le blanc tandis que Sakura monta sur le roux.

« Maître Hokage, dit Koyo. Si vous le juger nécessaire envoyer une équipe de renfort. Sur ce. »

Puis ils partirent tandis que Tsunade retourna avec Shizune à son bureau.

Durant le trajet, Kakashi et Sakura ne cessèrent pas d'observer Koyo. Cela fessait déjà près de trois heures qu'ils étaient partis du village sans s'arrêter.

« Koyo ? L'appela Kakashi en rompant le silence qui s'était installer depuis leur départ.-

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que nous arriverons vraiment à temps ? »

Koyo l'observa à la dérober avant de répondre :

- Oui. En attendant, dès que l'on arrive là-bas essayer de dormir un peu pendant que je m'occupe du frère du Maître Kazekage.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sakura.

- Kankuro-san s'est battu contre l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il aurait été empoissonné.

- Alors laisse moi m'en occuper. Je peux très bien…

- Non ! Vous vous allez vous reposez ! Une fois que j'aurai fini de m'occuper de Kankuro-san nous partirons aussitôt sauver le Maître Kazekage.

- Pourquoi se presser ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Pour une seule et unique raison. Si jamais le Bijuu qui est en lui lui est retiré, alors il mourra, dit-elle d'un ton lugubre. »

Les deux compagnons la regardèrent sous le choc, puis Koyo reprit :

« Nous arrivons à Suna »

Et effectivement, ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, ils descendirent des dos des loups et ceux-ci disparurent puis un garde vint vers eux en courant :

« Oh Kami-sama ! Vous êtes arrivé Koyo-san !

- Oui, je vous demanderai de conduire mes compagnons à des chambres afin qu'ils se reposent, je vais m'occuper au plus vite de Kankuro-san.

- Très bien, suivez moi, dit-il en se tournant vers les compagnons de la jeune femme.

- Allez-y, leur dit-elle.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûre ? Demanda le jonin.

- Oui, allez-y. Allez vous reposer tous les deux, je viendrai vous réveillai une fois que j'aurai fini de soigner Kankuro-san.

- Très bien, lui répondit-il. Sakura, allons-y.

- D'accord.

- Senseï, dit Koyo intriguant Kakashi sur le coup.

- Euh oui ?

- Essayer de trouver un plan en attendant, dit-elle en souriant.

- Hmm, acquiesça-t-il. »

Puis ils allèrent retrouver leurs chambres respectifs mais Sakura n'arrivant pas à dormir alla toquer à la porte de la chambre à Kakashi. Celui-ci, assis sur le lit, lui permit d'entrer et lorsque la porte fut fermer ,elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Senseï, est-ce que vous lui faites confiance ?

- Koyo ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Hmm, oui.

- Moi non, j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Nous ne savons rien d'elle en dehors de son prénom et qu'elle utilise le Suiton. Qu'elle peut faire apparaître des loups ainsi que des armes. Pendant trois ans, nous n'avons pas vu ni Naruto ni Jiraya-sama. Et aujourd'hui, Jiraya-sama revient au village avec elle. Ils ont dit que Naruto n'était toujours pas prêt. Senseï ! Et s'il lui arriver malheur ?!

- C'est vrai que l'on ne connaît pas Koyo, mais si Maître Tsunade et Maître Jiraya ont confiance en elle alors nous devons lui faire confiance. En ce qui concerne Naruto, je les crois quand ils affirment qu'il n'a toujours pas fini son entraînement mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra le plus vite possible. Surtout avec ce qui se passe maintenant.

- Hmm, vous avez sûrement raison. Bien, je vous laisse vous reposez senseï. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- Bonne nuit Sakura, lui répondit-il. Puis le silence revint dans la chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin.

« Qui es-tu Koyo ? »

**5 heures plus tard**

Koyo se releva exténué. Il lui a fallu cinq longues heures pour soigner Kankuro. Mais avant de se reposer, Kankuro lui donna un morceau de tissu qu'il avait réussi à arracher de la tenu de l'ennemi.

« S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. Ramène le, sauve Gaara.

- Je te le promet Kankuro-san, lui promit-elle avant de le laisser se reposer. »

Elle chercha ses compagnons et les trouvas grâce à leurs chakras. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Kakashi se trouve avant d'y pénétrer.

Celui-ci s'était réveiller lorsqu'il entendit la personne toquer. Lorsque la porte eut été fermer, il demanda :

« Vous avez réussi? »

Koyo lui répondit par un sourire avant d'opiner de la tête.

« Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je vais me préparer puis on y va.

- Très bien. Je vais réveillai Sakura.

- Au faite, Koyo, merci d'avoir accepter de nous prendre avec toi.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. En ce qui concerne la mission, nous pourrons facilement retrouver la trace de nos ennemis.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Kankuro-san a réussi à arracher un morceau de tissu de l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Nous pourrons suivre leurs piste. Par contre, quelqu'un se joindra à nous.

- Qui ?

- Chiyo-baasama. Bien je vous laisse, nous devons nous hâté. Ils vont sûrement commencé maintenant. Et cela va prendre du temps pour l'extraction.

- Comment peut-tu savoir ça ?

- Réfléchissez. Une grosse quantité de chakra est impossible à extraire d'un coup du corps de son hôte.

- Oui c'est vrai. A tout à l'heure. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'équipe retrouva Koyo et Chiyo-baasama, qui dès qu'elle vit Kakashi l'attaqua mais Koyo se mit en travers de son chemin :

« Chiyo-baasama, je vous en prie. Cela suffit. Ne perdons pas de temps.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle auprès de Kakashi. Je vous ai confondu avec le Croc Blanc de Konoha.

- Je vois, il s'agissait de mon père. »

Il entendit soudain :

« Kuchiyose no jutsu » à l'entrée et vit ainsi que les loups qui les avaient accompagnés étaient présents hors il en manquait un.

« Bien, allons-y, déclara Koyo. Allons sauver le Maître Kazekage.

- Koyo, où est le troisième loup qui nous accompagnés ?

- Oh Makkura se repose. Je lui est donné son jour de congés, il n'a pas cessé de travailler ces temps-ci.

- Je vois mais comment vas-t-on faire ? Nous sommes quatre.

- C'est simple, vous monterez sur le dos de Yuki. Sakura et Chiyo-baasama monteront sur celui de Akai.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais courir.

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible. Sakura et moi avons vu à quel points tes amis peuvent courir vite.

- Vous en faîtes pas, dirent soudain en même temps les deux loups.

- Elle peut facilement nous concurrencer, répliqua Akai.

- Quoi ?! Est-ce vrai Koyo ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi à ce moment là, as-tu invoquer Makkura ?

- Parce que je me douter que vous feriez tous pour venir avec moi. Yuki ?

- Oui ?

- Tiens, dit-elle en sortant de la poche de sa veste le morceau de tissu afin que celui-ci puisse le sentir.

- C'est bon, j'ai mémoriser l'odeur.

- Bien, merci Yuki. Les amis, êtes vous prêts ? »

Les autres (sauf Yuki et Akai bien entendu xD) acquiescèrent de la tête .

« Bon on y va. » dit Yuki.

Kakashi monta à nouveau sur le dos de Yuki. Sakura et Chiyo-baasama montèrent sur celui de Akai. Puis ils s'élancèrent. Koyo les suivaient de près.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencontre en chemin

Rencontre en chemin

Yuki en tête, Yukai et Koyo se trouvaient à ses côtés. Cela fessait maintenant près de trois heures qu'ils étaient partis.

« Faisons une pause ici, déclara soudain Kakashi.

- Bien, dit Sakura. »

Une fois descendu des arbres sur lesquelles ils sautaient de branche en branche, Kakashi ainsi que Chiyo-baasama et Sakura descendirent des dos des loups.

Ils virent Koyo partir sans un mot entre deux arbres.

« Koyo, où vas-tu ? Demanda Sakura. »

Mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Chacun des trois compagnons pensa :

« Où vas-tu Koyo ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Naruto qui est venu ? (Sakura) »

« Drôle de jeune fille. Elle garde toujours son calme ? (Chiyo-baasama) »

« Koyo. D'où viens-tu ? Et toi Naruto ? Où es-tu ? »

Ce fut sur ces pensées que le silence fut brisé par l'intervention de Yukai.

« Ne vont faites pas de mourons. Elle est juste partis méditer dans son coin.

- Méditer ? Demanda Chiyo-baasama.

- Oui, intervint Yuki.

- Elle aurait pu le faire ici, répliqua Sakura pour qui Koyo devenait de plus en plus intrigante.

- Oui elle aurait pu mais elle ne le veut pas.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?!

- C'est comme ça, elle n'aime pas être déranger durant la méditation.

- Dites nous, intervint Kakashi.

- Oui ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Yuki même s'il se doute de la question.

- Vous qui la connaissez, pouvez-vous nous parler un peu plus d'elle ? La seule chose que nous savons est son prénom ainsi qu'elle est une utilisatrice du Suiton et du Kenjutsu,

- Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne peux rien dire sur elle.

- Ah bon ? Fit Chiyo-baasama.

- Pourquoi ?! S'écria Sakura.

- Parce que ce n'est en aucun cas à nous de vous dire des choses pareils. Il s'agit de sa vie. Si elle ne veut pas vous parler d'elle, alors elle ne le fera pas, expliqua Yukai.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia Sakura.

- C'est bon, Sakura. Ils ont raison. Si elle ne veut pas nous parler d'elle, c'est son droit. Nous n'avons pas le droit de se mêler de sa vie. Soit déjà contente qu'elle ait accepté de nous laisser venir alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

- Oui mais senseï, je préfère savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Et puis pourquoi, est-ce elle qui est venu à Konoha et non Naruto ?

- En ce qui concerne votre ami, il est en sécurité et continu de s'entraîner comme prévu. Mais concernant Koyo, tu peux laisser tomber, fit Yuki.

- Il a raison. Quand Koyo ne souhaite pas que l'on sache des sujets de sa vie, elle les cache mieux que quiconque. Si Koyo souhaite un jour vous parler, elle le fera. Mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, évite d'essayer de la côtoyer. Elle fera tout pour que tu la laisse tranquille. Même si le seul moyen de le faire est d'utiliser la force. Mental ou physique, elle s'en fiche.

- Mental ou physique ? Demandèrent ensemble le trio.

- Oui, répondit simplement Yukai.

- Bien, vu que vous avez l'air d'aller parfaitement bien allons-y avant d'arriver en retard, dit Koyo en revenant agacée du comportement de l'autre jeune fille. »

Les autres se levèrent et prirent leurs sacs avant de monter sur le dos des loups, Sakura jetant un œil noir à Koyo au passage car elle savait que les loups avaient raison. Koyo ne leur parlerai pas avant longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter que la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses abandonnepour autant sa quête de savoir.

Le jour se levait, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils continuaient leur chemin sans s'arrêter dans un silence total lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une plaine où se tenait quelqu'un. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent et la surprise eut raison d'un trio (vous voyez de qui je parle :D)

Koyo s'avança un peu plus vers l'inconnu qui n'est autre (roulement de tambours) que Itachi Uchiwa.

Le trio réagit enfin et se plaça aux côtés de Koyo. Itachi leva alors un doigt en direction de Koyo. Kakashi courut alors vers le nukenin en préparant un Chidori mais celui-ci le dévia et Koyo s'attaqua alors à lui avec une attaque Katon :

« Ryuka no jutsu »

Un dragon apparut et se jeta sur sa cible. Mais lorsque le clone du nukenin disparut, elle vit les corps de Kakashi, Sakura et Chiyo-baasama au sol. Les doutes de Koyo s'étaient confirmés. Un genjutsu. Elle était bel et bien prise dans un genjutsu.

« Quand ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je ne l'est pourtant pas regarder directement dans les yeux. »

Puis elle compris.

« Depuis qu'il m'a pointer du doigt. »

Elle entendit alors des gémissements de douleur dans son dos. Les fausses Sakura et Chiyo-baasama se relevaient avec difficultés avant de prendre l'apparence d'Itachi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'utiliserai pas le Mangekyou Sharingan ou du moins pas pour l'instant.

- Hmm fais donc ce qui te plaît Itachi. Je me fiche complètement. Je sais très bien que je suis dans ton genjustu.

- Pourquoi ne luttes-tu pas ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me battre contre quelqu'un comme toi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui est aux portes de la mort à cause d'une maladie.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle sache pour sa maladie alors que personne ne le savait, même au sein de l'Akatsuki.

- Je sens en toi l'odeur de la mort. Une maladie grave qui creuse ton regard. Mais je sens aussi l'odeur d'une boîte de médicaments sur toi. Des anti-inflammatoires. Ai-je raison ? »

Itachi regarda la jeune femme totalement surpris.

« Qui es-tu ? » comment peux-tu savoir pour ma maladie ? »

Koyo rigola un court instant avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Pourquoi me souviendrais-je de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais connu ?

- Haha, oh que si Itachi mais son une autre apparence. »

Puis Koyo reprit son ancienne apparence et le choc fut total pour Itachi qui la regarda hébété tandis que celle-ci repris sa véritable apparence puis apparut à moins de cinq centimètres de Itachi qui recula sur le coup.

« Tout va bien Itachi. Je vais annuler ton genjutsu et te soigner pendant que les autres iront à votre repère. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ira beaucoup mieux. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle dissipa le genjutsu et dit :

« Vous trois allez-vous en !

- Quoi ?! S'époumona Sakura.

- Tu as un plan ? Lui demanda la vieille (désolé mais ça commence à me taper sur le système d'écrire tout le temps Chiyo-baasama).

- Yukai et Yuki vont vous ramener jusqu'au repère. Partez avec eux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je reste. Je m'occupe de lui. Maintenant dépêchez-vous ! Ils ne vont sûrement plus tarder à finir l'extraction du corps de Maître Kazekage !

- Bien, dit Kakashi. Puis se tournant vers les autres : Allons-y. Rejoins-nous au plus vite. »

Puis ils partirent avec les loups, laissant seule Koyo face à Itachi.

« Bon, à nous maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi vouloir soigner ton ennemi ?

- Parce que je suis sure et certaine que tu avais une bonne raison d'exterminer ton clan. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es devenu très mur, Uzumali Naruto. Mais pourquoi te faire paraître pour une jeune femme ?

- Longue histoire, répondit-elle simplement.

- Attends. Tu veux dire que tu l'as toujours été ?!

- Oui, les marques présentes sur mon visage étaient en réalité un sceau.

- Un … un sceau ? Bégaya Itachi.

- Oui. Laisse moi t'ausculter s'il te plaît.

- Je suis ton ennemi. Celui qui veut t'attraper pour le bijuu qui est en toi et tu veux me soigner ?

- Oui. Maintenant allonge-toi et laisse-moi faire. Pendant ce temps pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là ? Je me doute bien que tu y a été forcé. »

Itachi observa Naruto, essayant vainement de garder son calme. Il le vit faire un signe et un clone apparut et disparût aussitôt.

« Cette technique c'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda Itachi.

- Oui, l'Hiraishin no jutsu de mon père.

- Alors tu sais que ton père était le Yondaime ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je vois. Je vais te faire confiance Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sage décision, mais cesse de m'appeler par mon vrai nom et appelle moi plutôt par Koyo. Pour les autres je m'appelle Koyo Kaze. Ils ne savent pas que je suis Naruto et pourquoi je suis sous cette apparence.

- Très bien, dit-il en retirant son manteau puis son haut tandis que Koyo s'assit à ses côtés et palpa son torse. »

- Une hématémèse, constata Koyo. Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux fixaient au niveau de l'estomac d'Itachi.

- A peu près deux mois.

- Deux mois ?! Et tu as réussi à vivre autant de temps ?!

- Oui.

- Tu aurais dût te rendre auprès d'un médecin, dit-elle en faisant apparaître sur ses mains du chakra violet. Bien maintenant raconte-moi.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Pendant ce temps-là, le clone de Koyo se battait auprès de Kakashi face à leur adversaire Deidara tandis que Sakura et la vieille Chiyo-baasama luttaient contre Sasori. Pendant ce temps un autre clone de Koyo s'occuper de Gaara ainsi que les loups. Ils avaient réussi à arriver à temps pour sauver le Maître Kage même si une parti du chakra du bijuu fut scellé. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient mais pourtant bien vivant.

Koyo se décida alors à utiliser une technique particulièrement puissante contre le blond mais elle sentis l'équipe de renfort qu'elle reconnut sur le champ. Gaï, Lee, Tenten et Neji.

Neji et Lee les aidèrent tandis que Tenten et Gaï aidèrent Sakura et la vieille.

Neji réussit à arriver derrière son ennemi et utilisa « Les soixante quatre poings du Hakke ». Les tenketsus de Deidara furent touchés et il ne put se défendre face à Lee qui utilisa la technique de « La Fleur du Lotus Recto » activant ainsi la Première Porte.

Deidara se retrouva au sol, inconscient, le clone de Koyo s'approcha de lui et vérifia son pouls tandis que les autres se réunirent autour d'eux.

« Il est en vit. »

Kakashi se baissa à son tour et ligota leur ennemi avant de dire :

« Mission accompli. Quand est-il des autres Neji ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. »

Neji activa son Byakugan et fouilla du regard la grotte dans laquelle se trouver les quatres autres ninjas.

« C'en est fini. Ils ont réussi à le tuer.

- Bien, déclara Kakashi. Emportons celui-là. Il pourra sûrement nous en dire plus sur l'Akatsuki. Profitons qu'il soit inconscient pour nous mettre en route.

- Bien, dirent Neji et Lee. »

Itachi été guérit. Grâce au jinchuuriki de Kurama. Il ne remercierai jamais assez Naruto pour l'avoir soigné, lui, le nukenin. Il avait expliqué à Naruto les raisons de son geste, pourquoi avoir tué le clan et laissé seulement Sasuke en vit.

Koyo, quant à elle, lui avait dit la raison du pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance. La raison ? Sasuke. Pourquoi un survivant ? Pourquoi son jeune frère en l'occurrence alors qu'il avait tué toute sa famille ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses qui désormais en avaient.

Près d'une demi-heure était passée quand les autres ninjas étaient partis et qu' Itachi avait annulé la technique de leur chef lui permettant de concentrer trente pour cent de son chakra dans le corps d'une personne faisant ainsi de cette personne un clone de lui-même. Lui et Koyo se mirent d'accord. Il fallait qu'il quitte l'Akatsuki. Quel meilleur moyen que de le faire passait pour mort ? Ils devaient se retrouver à nouveau lorsqu'ils le pourraient afin de lancer en marche leur plan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Retour à Konoha

Retour à Konoha

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de repartir vers Suna, Neji se tourna vers Koyo (le clone, la vrai s'est cachée en attendant de pouvoir reprendre sa place) et sans la lâcher du regard, demanda aux autres :

« Qui est-ce ?

- Koyo Kaze. C'est grâce à elle et les loups que nous avons pût arriver à temps ici, dit Kakashi tandis que Sakura opina de la tête pour confirmer.

- Je vois. Tu viens de Konoha ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu au village, déclara Neji en voyant le bandeau de Koyo.

- En effet. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Je n'ai pas cesser de voyager durant un long, très long moment.

- Elle est revenu à Konoha avec Maître Jiraya l'autre jour, dit Sakura d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vraiment ?! Demandèrent en même temps les membres de l'équipe 11.

- Oui, répondit simplement Koyo.

- Mais si tu es venu avec Maître Jiraya, tu as dût sûrement voir Naruto, s'exclama Lee.

- Hmm.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau.

- Lee, tu devrais la laissé tranquille, lui dirent en même temps Kakashi et Tenten.

- Oui mais je voudrais vraiment savoir où est notre camarade et pourquoi il n'est pas venu.

- Ça suffit Lee, dit Neji. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'épuise avec tes questions ?

- Ah. Je suis sincèrement désolé euhh…

- Koyo.

- Oui, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'épuiser avec mes questions.

- Excuses acceptés.

- Dec Koyo?

- Oui Sakura ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu sais où se trouve Naruto. Est-ce qu'on pourra allez le voir après notre retour de mission ?

- Le voir ? Non. Il en ai hors de question.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

- Ça suffit Sakura ! Cesse donc de la chercher, hurla Kakashi.

- Mais senseï, je … mais Chiyo-baasama l'empêcha de continuer en lui coupant la parole.

- Ton senseï a raison. Laisse-là donc tranquille. Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache.

- Nous sommes des amis de Naruto Uzumaki. Ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'on attend tous son retour au village ! Puis se tournant vers Koyo : Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de nous laisser aller le voir ?! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Koyo ! Hurla-t-elle en larmes. C'est notre ami !»

Les autres les regardaient. Sakura, elle, sécha ses larmes et lança un regard meurtrier à Koyo. Koyo était quant à elle énervé, non plus que ça. Elle était folle de rage. De quel droit Sakura s'autorise-t-elle à lui parler sur ce ton ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas confiance en elle ? Après tout elle est son amie, non ? Si seulement elle pouvait leur dire la vérité. « Saleté d'Akatsuki, maugréa-t-elle en pensant. A cause d'eux je suis obligé de me cachée ! tss »

« Franchement, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laissé venir si c'est pour que tu vienne me prendre la tête. Je te l'est dis quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, non ?! Naruto est en sécurité et continu de s'entraîner. Bien, il se fait tard, nous devrions nous reposer ici. Qu'en pensez-vous senseï ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kakashi afin de mettre fin au dialogue avec Sakura.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. La nuit est bien entamé maintenant, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Reposons-nous ici.

- Nous devrions arriver à Suna d'ici demain, répliqua Gaï.

- Bien, répondirent en cœur les deux équipes sauf Koyo et Chiyo-baasama.

Kakashi répartit alors les tâches :

- Neji, Sakura, occupez-vous des tentes.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils.

- Tenten, Lee, allez chercher de l'eau.

- Très bien, s'écria Lee avant de partir précipitamment.

- Lee, attend-moi, s'époumona sa camarade en essayant de le suivre.

- Bien, maintenant il faut trouver de la nourriture. Gaï trouve du bois, moi et Koyo allons-nous occuper de la nourriture.

- Bien, déclara Koyo.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

- Hmm. Yuki, Yukai vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer tout les deux. Dites aux autres que je les salue.

- Ça marche ma grande. Salue, dit Yuki avant de disparaître.

- Faites attention à vous. Bye, dit à son tour Yukai avant de disparaître à son tour.

Puis le clone de l'élève et le maître s'en allèrent dans la fôret , laissant derrière eux Sakura, Neji et Chiyo-baasama s'occuper du camp et de Gaara.

Cela faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis quand Kakashi dit :

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour Sakura.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je comprend parfaitement le fait qu'elle veuille revoir Naruto mais elle n'est pas la seul. Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup le revoir. Mais son comportement avec toi est beaucoup trop exagérer. Elle n'a pas le droit de dire que tu es égoïste alors que toi et Maître Jiraya protéger Naruto. Le plus important est que nous ayons reçu de ses nouvelles. Elle doit s'en satisfaire. Bien, maintenant arrêtons de parler de ça et trouvons quelque chose. »

Koyo acquiesça mais au fond d'elle, c'était une explosion de sentiments qu'elle ressentait, dont l'un prédominer. Celui de l'accablement. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « J'aimerai tant le leur dire ! » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Au campement, Neji et Chiyo-baasama étaient préoccuper à cause de la discussion tandis que Sakura veiller sur Gaara.<p>

«Sakura, l'Appella Neji.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec elle ? Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal.

- Hmm, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Quand je l'est vu avec Maître Jiraya dans le bureau de Maître Tsunade à la place de Naruto, je me suis senti mal. Je croyais vraiment que Naruto était de retour mais finalement c'est elle qui était présente. Et puis durant l'entraînement, je l'ai vu se battre avec Kakashi-senseï. A la fin, elle a été prévenu pour l'attaque envers Gaara-san. Au début, elle ne voulait pas nous laisser venir avec elle mais finalement elle a accepter.

- Je vois, dit soudainement Chiyo-baasama. Tu lui reproche de prendre la place de ce Naruto. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que oui, répondit Sakura.

- Sakura, tu devrais t'excuser tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Neji.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé, ils discutèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un gémissement non loin d'eux. Il s'agissait de Gaara. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur les visages au-dessus de lui. Sakura vérifia que tout aller bien et déclara qu'il lui fallait du repos suite à l'extraction (Qui a été interrompu, heureusement oufff!) avant de lui tendre une assiette mise de côté pour lui si jamais il se réveillé durant la nuit et voulait manger. Ils décidèrent de faire chacun un tour de garde pendant que les autres iraient dormir particulièrement Gaara, encore trop épuisé suite à l'extraction. Il en fut décider ainsi dans l'ordre : Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Chiyo-baasama, Gaï et enfin Koyo. Lorsque vint le tour de celle-ci la vrai Koyo apparut à côté du clone qui partis dans la forêt avant de disparaître.<p>

Le lendemain Koyo et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers Suna. Gaara, toujours épuisé, était sur le dos de Kakashi.

Près de deux jours passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Suna. Le village tout entier attendait leur retour avec impatiente. Temari et Kankuro étaient en tête ainsi que Matsuri (l'élève de Gaara) et le frère de Chiyo-baasama. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, le peuple de Suna se mit à les approcher heureux et applaudissant les ninjas mais surtout le retour de leur Kazekage.

Les équipes de Konoha étaient sur le point de quitter Suna. Gaara ainsi que Kankuro et Temari se tenaient en face d'eux. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur retour à Suna et ils ont put enfin se reposer.

Gaara s'approcha de Koyo et leva sa main afin de la lui serrer. Koyo comprenant son geste s'approcha à son tour et ils se serrèrent la main devant les autres ninjas.

« Merci infiniment. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Koyo-san.

- Je vous en prie Maître Kazekage, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.

- Koyo-san. Si vous avez put me sauver à temps, c'est en partis grâce à toi. Au nom de notre village Koyo-san, je souhaiterai que tu accepte ceci en guise de remerciements envers toi et Konoha. Temari ?

- Oui, dit-elle en s'approchant de Koyo avec dans les mains un parchemin qu'elle tendis à Gaara.

- Seule toi peut l'ouvrir ainsi que la Godaïme Hokage.

- Merci Maître Kazekage, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres.

- Oui, répondit la bête fauve de Konoha.

- Bien partons, dit Kakashi. Maitre Kazekage, merci pour votre hospitalité.

- Ce n'est rien comparé au service rendu par Konoha. Quand vous verrez Naruto après son retour, saluer le de ma part. (Ils lui ont expliqué durant la convalescance) « Si seulement tu savais que je suis là devant toi Gaara, pensa Koyo ». Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous.

- Bien, nous le lui dirons. Merci à vous. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Puis ils se retournèrent tous et partirent. Le chemin du retour s'est passé sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et passèrent les portes de Konoha, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vifs vers le bureau de Maître Tsunade faire leur rapport de mission.

Une fois arrivaient devant la porte du bureau du Maître Hokage, Kakashi toqua et ils pénétrèrent tous à l'intérieur une fois qu'elle les autorisa à entrer. Lorsqu'elle et Shizune les virent, elles étaient heureuses de les revoir et sourit.

« Bonjour Maître, lui dirent-ils pour la saluer.

- Bonjour à vous et bon retour. Kakashi ? »

Celui-ci opina en comprenant et commença à faire son rapport. Une fois finit, se fut Sakura qui prit la parole et annonça à tous qu'avant qu'il meurt Sasori devait se rendre au Pont Tenshi pour y rencontrer son espion leur laissant maintenant un délai de quatre jour. Tsunade se retourna et fixa l'assemblée devant elle.

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Équipe 11 je vous laisse quartier libre, reposez-vous bien. Je vous donne une semaine. Quand à vous l'équipe 7 en observant Sakura et Kakashi, je vais essayer de trouvez deux personnes qui iront vous aider, dit-elle avant de les congédier tous même Shizune avant que Gaï ou Lee ne puisse protester afin de participer à cette mission sauf Koyo. Sakura sortant la dernière se dit que c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Koyo. Elle cacha son chakra et se posta près de la porte et entendit Koyo. Mais c'est sans compter sur Koyo qui comprit le manège de Sakura avant qu'elle ne sorte et dit :

« Fuuinjutsu : Chinmoku to himitsu tojikomerareta (silence et secrets confinés). »

Se tournant vers Tsunade, elle lui expliqua que Sakura était de l'autre côté de la porte et que le sceau utilisé permettait de parler sans que quiconque ne puissent les entendre.

« Je vois, merci Naruto.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire. Par contre, Kakashi-senseï n'a pas put encore te le dire alors autant que cela vienne de moi puisque cela me concerne.

- Dis-moi.

Koyo lui expliqua alors le comportement de Sakura et Tsunade convenu qu'il fallait qu'elle soit discrète avec elle si jamais elle partait encore en mission avec elle.

« Tsunade-neechan, avant de partir comme l'a dit Kakashi-senseï, Gaara m'a donner un parchemin que seule toi et moi pouvons ouvrir. Je dois te dire que j'aurais aimé l'ouvrir mais je m'en suis abstenu. J'ai préféré l'ouvrir avec toi.

- Haha, ria Tsunade. Tu es devenu tellement mature Naruto.

- Merci, répondit-elle en sortant le parchemin de sa poche de la veste et contournant le bureau. »

Une fois posait dessus, Tsunade l'ouvrit et elle furent surpris de voir un traité de paix de Suna envers Konoha.

- Ça alors, s'exclama Tsunade. Un traité de paix ? Sacré surprise.

- Tu peux le dire.

- Et dire que c'est grâce à toi.

- Non, le mérite ne vient pas que de moi mais des équipes aussi.

- C'est vrai. Tu as bien raison. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que Suna veut toujours traité avec nous.

- Oui . Je suis heureuse que Gaara soit leur Kazekage. Avec lui à leur tête, Suna va énormément changé.

- C'est bien vrai. Bien je vais prendre contact avec lui pour le traité de paix. Tu peux y aller Naruto. Repose-toi bien.

- Oui. Tsunade-neechan ?

- Oui ?

- A partir de demain, le faux Naruto sera de retour.

- Je vois, dit Tsunade. Très bien, vas-y.

- Si jamais on te demande où je suis passée, dis-leur que je suis partis voir Naruto avant d'aller vérifier des informations pour Jiraya.

- D'accord, je le leur dirait.

- Merci. »

Puis Koyo leva deux doigts et dit simplement « Rupture ». Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller, elle se tourna vers Tsunade et s'inclina :

« Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je te en prie Koyo. Vas-y.

- Au revoir Maître Hokage.

- Au revoir. »

Avant que la porte ne fut ouverte, Sakura s'était enfui afin de ne pas être vu lorsqu'elle entendit Koyo remercier Tsunade de l'avoir écouter et de la saluer. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Koyo sortit du bureau avant de la refermer derrière elle. Sakura l'a vit partir et se demanda de quoi elle et Tsunade pouvaient parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que Sakura réussira à savoir des choses sur Koyo? A découvrir. <strong>

**Merci de me laissez des commentaires ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et encore, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous, plein de bonheur dans votre vie. Gros bisous :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission au pont Tenchi

Mission au Pont Tenchi

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Tsunade, Koyo décida d'aller manger. A peine est-elle sorti de la Tour, elle se fit aborder par Konohamaru.

« Nee-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

- Oh bonjour mon grand.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. Et toi ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Pourquoi tu es fatiguée ?

- Oh, dure mission à Suna.

- Tu veux dire que tu faisais parti de l'équipe de sauvetage avec Kakashi-senseï et Sakua-neechan ?! Demanda-t-il sous le choc.

- Eh oui.

- Woahh, fit-il fasciné. J'avais raison. Tu es trop forte !»

A cette remarque, Koyo se mit à rire.

« Si tu le dis. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai aller manger. Tu veux venir ? C'est moi qui invite.

- Ah c'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment t'accompagner ?!

- Bien sûre que tu peux voyons. Est-ce que tu as un lieu à me proposer ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il choisirait le restaurant Ichiraku).

- Oui, on peut allez manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Tu verras, ils sont supers bons ! Ce sont les meilleurs au monde !« C'est bien ce que je pensais, pensa Koyo).

- Très bien, allons-y euh…

- Konohamaru.

- Oui, Konohamaru, dit-elle en souriant. On y va ?

- Oui. »

Une fois arrivé devant le restaurant, ils entrèrent :

« Bonjour. Soyez la bienvenue, s'exclama Teuchi.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

- Oh Konohamaru ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Haha comme toujours. Je vais bien. Oh qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Koyo.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Koyo. Koyo Kaze. Enchantée.

- Enchanté, jeune fille.

- Enchantée Koyo-san, dit Ayame en s'avançant.

- Voici ma fille Ayame.

- Enchantée Ayame.

- Dites-moi je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici, dit soudainement Teuchi.

- Haha, oui en effet. Je suis quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup et fait des missions par-ci par-là.

- Ah je vois. Mais il faudrait que vous restiez aussi de temps en temps chez vous.

- Haha oui. C'est vrai. Mais être ninja est un travail qui demande beaucoup de choses.

- Bien, dites-moi qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

- Hmm, je vais prendre un bol de ramen au miso, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien. Et toi Konohamaru ?

- La même chose qu'elle.

- Ça marche. »

Teuchi se retourna et commença à préparer les nouilles avec Ayame. Pendant ce temps, Konohamaruse tourna vers Koyo :

« Dis-moi Koyo.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais quand Naruto-niisan revient ? »

Cette question jeta un vent froid autour d'eux. « Pourquoi toujours cette question ? Nom de dieu, je vais fnir par en mourir à force, pensa Koyo. » En entendant le prénom de Naruto, Teuchi se retourna et demanda :

« Naruto ? Vous connaissez Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, il va bien. Très bien même, dit-elle tout en pensant « Je vais mourir, au secours ! »

- Alors ? Demanda Konohamaru. »

Koyo soupira et dit :

« J'en ai parlé au Maître Hokage. Peut-être que d'ici demain, il sera là. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Elle regarda Konohamaru braillé joyeusement à ses côtés qu'il montrera à Naruto sa nouvelle technique du Sexy Jutsu, qu'il espère être digne d'être son élève, etc. Elle ne le montre pas mais en son for intérieur, Koyo ressentit de la peine et de la culpabilité envers tous ses amis. Et dire qu'elle est là sous leur yeux mais sous une autre apparence. Mentir pour se protéger mais protéger Konoha de l'Akatsuki. « Si seulement Sasuke était là. J'aurai aimer en moins avoir un confident pour lui parler de ça. Même si Sasuke me répondrait pas, au moins il m'aurait écouter sans faire de chichi, pensa-t-elle. »

En pensant à Sasuke, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Trois ans. Trois ans qu'il avait déserté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

C'est en pensant à ça, qu'elle finit son bol et dit :

« Bien, Konohamaru. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Je vais rejoindre Jiraya.

- Oh d'accord. Je peut t'accompagner ?

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour une mission.

- Je vois. En tout cas, quand tu seras de retour j'espère qu'on pourra faire au moins une mission ensemble avec Naruto-niisan.

- Haha, peut-être. J'y vais. Prend soin de toi, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de sortir de l'échoppe en saluant le propriétaire et sa fille.

- Promis et toi aussi fait attention à toi Koyo-neechan. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et sortit. En chemin vers les bains publics où elle savait qu'elle retourverai Jiraya, elle soupira. Sakura commencer franchement à lui taper sur le système à la suivre partout comme ça. « A croire je suis l'ennemie numéro un au monde, se dit-elle. »

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle vit Koyo sortir du bureau de Maître Tsunade, Sakura courut afin de pouvoir la suivre et voir ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de ses missions.<p>

Elle l'a suivit donc jusque dehors quand elle vit que Konohamaru se tenait près de Koyo et se dirigaient vers l'échoppe d'Ichiraku. Elle se posta non loin de la bâtisse et écouta leur conversation. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Koyo répondre à Konohamaru :

« J'en ai parlé au Maître Hokage. Peut-être que d'ici demain, il sera là. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Enfin !Naruto va enfin rentrer ! Pensa-t-elle heureuse. Il faut que j'en parle à Kakashi-senseï. »

Puis elle entendit Koyo dire qu'elle devait rejoindre Jiraya et partait pour une mission. « Laquelle ? Quelle genre de mission Koyo ? » (Sakura tu SOULEEEEE ! Désolé pour ceux qui l'aime mais moi elle me tape sur le système. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens!)

Elle l'a vit sortir et continua sa filature.

* * *

><p>Elle décida alors de sauter sur un toit et se retourna vers Sakura.<p>

« Franchement Sakura, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suit comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne te suis pas. Je te chercher pour pouvoir m'excuser de mon comportement à Suna. C'est tout, dit-elle en essayant de convaincre Koyo.

- Hmm alors si c'était pour des excuses pourquoi m'avoir suivit depuis le bureau du Maître Hokage ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je devais parler au Maître d'abord pour la prochaine mission.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que Sakura lui mentait comme de l'eau de roche. Alors dis-moi, après être sortis de son bureau de quoi avez-vous parler exactement pour votre prochaine mission ?

- Hein ? Je … ne peux pas te le dire, bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu vois Sakura. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me parle alors que je sais que tu me mens. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas senti caché ton chakra pour pouvoir écouter à la porte ma conversation avec Maître Tsunade qui plus est d'ordre privé. On ne t'a jamais appris que c'est vilain d'écouter aux portes les conversations des autres ? Je suis à peine sorti de son bureau que tu as commencer à me suivre jusqu'à Ichiraku et ne pense pas me démentir. Alors écoute moi bien Sakura, continu de me suivre et je te jure que tu verra ce que ça fait de me voir en colère. Parce que je ne supporte pas ce genre de personnes qui suivent une autre pour pouvoir connaître des choses sur celle-ci. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu me suis pour essayer de mieux me cerner, savoir des choses sur moi.

- Non mais tu es folle ?! Mais puisque je te dis que je ne te suivait pas ?! Je voulais juste te retrouver et m'excuser. Mais puisque tu le prend si mal, je ne le ferai pas.

- Tss, au lieu de me suivre et osé me mentir comme une gamine prise en faute qui tente de s'excuser, tu ferai mieux de préparer un plan avec ton senseï et Maître Tsunade pour ta prochaine mission. Quand à moi, je ne veux pas continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi alors que j'ai une mission importante à accomplir. Sur ce, salut, dit-elle en laissant Sakura encore sous le choc de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

Une fois arrivée devant les bains publics,elle trouva comme prévu Jiraya en pleine « mission de collecte d'information » pourson fameux livre « Icha Icha Paradise ».

« Tu es là, lui dit-elle.

- Oh salut Koyo. Dit-il en descendant.

- Toujours sur ta collecte d'information à ce que je vois.

- Haha, ria-t-il. Au moins tu n'es pas comme Tsunade. Elle, elle m'aurait tué.

- Je t'aurai tué comme Tsunade-baachan. Mais que ce soit elle ou moi ne changera strictement rien. Tu continueras toujours autant à mater les filles.

- Haha, tu as bien raison. En tout cas, j'ai entendu parler pour la mission de sauvetage du Kazekae. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Merci, répondit-elle d'un ton monotone.

- Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as l'air en énervé ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc non loin de là.

Koyo soupira et déclara :

« Durant notre mission, nous avons réussis à capturer l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Vraiment ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Oui. Il est à Suna. Ils doivent d'ailleurs être encore en train de l'interroger. Et avant de mourir le deuxième a déclarer à Sakura et Chiyo-baasama, qu'il devait se rendre au Pont Tenchi pour y rencontrer son espion. Il ne reste plus que quatre jour avant le rendez-vous. En tout cas, avant notre retour, Gaara m'a confié un parchemin que seule moi et Tsunade-baachan pouvons ouvrir. Nous étions dans son bureau et avant de sortir, je voulais le lui donner pour qu'on l'ouvre ensemble et le lise.

- Mais il y a un hic, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu dois savoir que durant la mission Sakura n'a pas cesser de me lancer des pics. Lorsque je suis rester au bureau, elle a fait exprès de sortir la dernière pour savoir de quoi Tsunade-baachan et moi allions parler. Elle a dissimuler son chakra mais j'ai quand même réussi à la débusquer. Alors avant de sortir le parchemin de ma poche, j'ai dit à Tsunade-baachan que Sakura essayait de nous écouter alors j'ai utiliser un sceau.

- Je vois duquel tu parles. Et alors ?

- Après avoir mis en place le sceau, j'ai sorti de ma poche le parchemin qui m'a été confié. J'ai contourné le bureau pour que Tsunade-baachan et moi le lisions. Et tu vas être surpris.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un traité de paix entre Suna et Konoha.

- Comment ?! Tu ne te moque pas de moi là j'espère ?

- Non, du tout. Nous aussi nous étions surprise.

- Woahh en tout cas, chapeau. Une alliance entre nos deux pays, que demandait de mieux ?

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu énerver.

- La raison ? Sakura.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle a essayé de vous écouter. La suite ?

- Avant d'annuler le sceau, je lui est dit que mon ancien moi serait de retour. Puis j'ai annuler le sceau, j'ai ensuite remercier et salue Tsunade-baachan pour que Sakura sache que j'allais sortir. Lorsque je suis sorti du bureau, j'ai senti Sakura essayer de me prendre en filature. Une fois dehors, j'ai croisé Konohamaru et nous sommes partis mangés à Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Sakura était toujours derrière moi, elle s'est cachée sur le toit. Lorsque Konohamaru m'a demander quand est-ce que je reviendrai, je lui es dit que Naruto reviendra sûrement demain.

- Elle t'a entendu.

- Oui. J'avais fini mon bol, puis j'ai dit à Konohamaru que je devais te voir. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner mais j'ai refusé et je lui répondu que c'était pour une mission. Tu aurais dût voir, Konohamaru m'a dit qu'il espère pouvoir faire une mission avec Naruto et moi. Haha, ria-t-elle avant de dire : Si seulement il savait que Naruto et moi ne faisont qu'une seule et même personne. Enfin bref, une fois sortis je voulais me dirigeait par là pour venir te voir, parce que je me douter que tu serais ici. Et comme pour avnat, Sakura a continuer à me filer. J'en es eut tellement marre que j'ai sauté sur le toit le plus proche d'elle pour lui demandait pourquoi elle me suivait.

- Haha, laisse-moi deviner. Elle t'a sorti la vieille excuse du « Non, je te cherchait. » C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je lui es demander si c'était vraiment pour s'excuser de son comportement avec moi à Suna, pourquoi elle me suivait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me suivait pas, qu'elle attendait que je sorte du bureau avant de pouvoir parler à Tsunade-baachan pour discuter de la prochaine mission qui se déroulera au Pont Tenchi. Je lui es demander alors de quoi elles parlaient exactement. Si tu aurait été présent, tu aurais rigoler. Elle a bégayer en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le dire.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Franchement ? Je lui es dit : Tu vois Sakura. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me parle alors que je sais que tu me mens. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas senti caché ton chakra pour pouvoir écouter à la porte ma conversation avec Maître Tsunade qui plus est d'ordre privé. On ne t'a jamais appris que c'est vilain d'écouter aux portes les conversations des autres ? Je suis à peine sorti de son bureau que tu as commencer à me suivre jusqu'à Ichiraku et ne pense pas me démentir. Alors écoute moi bien Sakura, continu de me suivre et je te jure que tu verra ce que ça fait de me voir en colère. Parce que je ne supporte pas ce genre de personnes qui suivent une autre pour pouvoir connaître des choses sur celle-ci. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu me suis pour essayer de mieux me cerner, savoir des choses sur moi. »

Jiraya ne pouvait plus supporté, s'en était trop pour lui. Il explosa de rire à tel point qu'il en pleurait.

Il ne se calma que quelques minutes plus tard puis Koyo reprit :

« Elle m'a alors demandé si j'étais folle puis elle m'a répété qu'elle voulait juste s'excuser mais qu'elle ne le ferait pas vu que je le prenait si mal que ça. Alors je lui es répondu : Tss, au lieu de me suivre et osé me mentir comme une gamine prise en faute qui tente de s'excuser, tu ferai mieux de préparer un plan avec ton senseï et Maître Tsunade pour ta prochaine mission. Quand à moi, je ne veux pas continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi alors que j'ai une mission importante à accomplir. Sur ce, salut. Puis je l'es laisser là-bas, complètement choquer. »

Jiraya en entendant cela, s'est remis à rire. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie qu'à ce moment-là.

« Oh la la, toi alors Koyo. »

Soudain, ils virent tout les deux un oiseau voler en rond au-dessus d'eux et comprirent. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau du Maître Hokage. Une fois arrivé, ils purent voir que Tsunade et Shizune n'étaient pas seules. En effet, Sakura et Kakashi étaient déjà présents.

« Bonjour Jiraya-sama, bonjour Koyo.

- Salut Kakashi, dit Jiraya.

- Bonjour, répondit simplement Koyo. »

Elle put observer Sakura qui avait l'air très énervé envers elle. La tension présente entre eux se fit sentir immédiatement dans la pièce mais fut couper court par l'intervention de Tsunade.

« Bien, si je vous est convoqué ici, c'est pour vous parler de votre prochaine mission. Sakura, Kakashi, je vous ait assigné deux membres dans l'équipe.

- Tsunade-sama, est-ce que Koyo doit venir avec nous ? Demanda sèchement Sakura.

- Non, je ne viens pas. Je te l'ai dit avant, j'ai une mission très importante à effectuer, dit froidement Koyo.

- Bien si on pouvaient continuer la conversation, intervint Tsunade.

- Vous pouvez continuer Maître Hokage. « Deux personnes approchent, pensa-t-elle. »

- Merci Koyo. Bien, je vais vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe. »

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'être ouverte lorsque Tsunade donna son accord pour pénétrer dans la salle. Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Le premier est grand, environ 1 m 80, les cheveux courts de couleur châtain et les yeux noirs en forme d'amande. Il porte une variation de la tenue standard d'un ninja de Konoha. Le col de son haut remonte jusqu'à son menton. Son bandeau frontal prenait la forme d'un happuri, entourant son visage.

Le second est plus petit que le premier, à peu près 1 m 75, il ressemble à Sasuke sauf que ses cheveux sont courts. Il porte un pantalon noir ainsi que les chaussures de bases d'un shinobi, le haut quant à lui, possède des manches longues mais est court et laisse apparaître le nombril du jeune homme.

« Kakashi, Sakura, voici Yamato et Saï. Désormais ils feront partis de votre équipe. Ils vous accompagneront jusqu'au Pont Tenchi. Vous partez dès demain matin à la première heure. Allez vous préparer.

- Bien, répondirent les quatres ninjas avant de s'en aller. C'est sans compter Sakura qui avant de sortir lança un regard de travers à Koyo, qui elle s'en moquer complètement.

Une fois la porte fermer, Tsunade se tourna vers Koyo :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Elle ne supporte pas le fait que je lui es cloué le bec alors qu'elle n'arrêter pas de me suivre depuis notre conversation pour en apprendre plus sur moi.

- Je vois. Je lui en toucherai un ou deux mots à ce sujet. Au faite qu'elle est cette mission que tu dois faire ?

- Ça ? Mission de collecte d'information. Mais je vais surtout profité du départ de l'équipe pour arriver en avance là-bas sous mon ancienne apparence.

- Très bien, mais fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Tsunade, dit Jiraya. Elle sait parfaitement se cacher.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de se cacher, veuillez m'excusez un instant. »

Koyo disparut soudain et réapparut derrière deux hommes habillés en ANBU, cachés au-dessus du plafond. Ils ne purent faire un mouvements que Koyo les assomma directement en leur donnant à chacun un coup derrière la nuque. Elle les tenaient à bout de bras et réapparu devant Tsunade, Shizune et Jiraya.

« Ce sont des membres de la Racine, dit précipitamment Shizune, horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit que Koyo observer les sceaux sur leurs langues après avoir retirer leurs masques et leurs capuches (les longs manteaux qu'ils portent) pour dévoilé leurs visages.

- Manifestement, ils nous espionnaient. Ils sont arrivés juste après que les autres soient partis. Je vais remplacer leurs souvenirs de notre entrevu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas créé comme souvenirs ? Demanda Tsunadé, intéressée.

- Je vais leur faire croire que nous continuons notre discussion en ce qui concerne Sakura. C'est tout. Il n'y aura aucune trace de mon passage. »

Elle se mit à genoux devant les corps des membres de la Racine et fit le mudra de la chèvre avant de poser ses mains sur leurs fronts et de dire :

« **Fuuinjutsu : Shôkyo omoide. (Souvenirs effacés) »**

Elle leur effaça les souvenirs concernant leur conversation puis fit un autre mudra. Celui du rat et posa à nouveau ses mains sur leurs fronts :

**« Fuuinjutsu : Omoide no saiken. (Reconstruction des souvenirs) »**

Elle se releva et les déposa au-dessus de la toiture. Elle retourna en bas et Jiraya pris sa place auprès d'eux. Au moment où les membres de la Racine se relevèrent, ils entendirent Jiraya derrière eux :

« Désolé de vous avoir assommé.

- Maître Jiraya, dit l'un d'eux.

- Désolé, je croyais que vous étiez des ennemis de Tsunade qui s'étaient infiltrés afin de s'en prendre à elles. Avant de revenir j'ai entendu une rumeur disant que des personnes veulent s'en prendre à elle. Encore désolé de m'en être pris à vous deux.

- Cela ne fait rien Maître Jiraya. Nous comprenons.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

- Très bien, nous nous occuperons de protéger le Maître Hokage et d'augmenter la garde si possible au plus vite.

- Bien. Salut. »

Puis il redescendit rejoindre les trois femmes dans le bureau. Une fois descendu, Tsunade proposa d'aller boire du sake. Ce que Jiraya accepta de suite devant les protestations de Shizune qui en avait marre de voir la Godaïme Hokage boire.

Après avoir quittés le bureau, ils se rendirent dans un bar assez fréquenté. Une fois assis, ils commandèrent du sake pour Tsunade et Jiraya et du thé pour les deux dernières.

Une fois leurs commandes arrivés, Koyo commença à parler des deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe.

« Tsunade-baachan, ces deux hommes ne sont pas de simples ninjas. J'ai raison ?

- Oui effectivement. Yamato fait partis de l'ANBU et Saï fait partis de la Racine.

- La Racine ? Pourtant on dirait qu'il a mon âge.

- Et pourtant si, c'est Danzô lui-même qui a insisté pour que Saï fasse partis de l'équipe.

- Je vois, sûrement pour surveiller.

- Oui. »

Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tous et rien. De ce qui c'est passé ces trois dernières années.

**Le lendemain**

**Au lever du soleil **

Sakura et Saï se trouvaient déjà devant les portes du villages. Ils attendaient leurs senseïs.

Yamato arriva près d'une dizaine de minutes après. En attendant que Kakashi arrive, ils parlèrent. Moins d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne virent Kakashi arrivé.

« Salut tout le monde.

- Vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Bonjour seinseï, dit Saï.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sempaï.

- Bien, allons-y. Il nous reste trois jours maintenant pour arriver au Pont. Dépêchons-nous, dit Kakashi.

- Bien, répondirent les autres. »

Ils dépassèrent les portes du village et se dirigèrent vers la frontière du pays.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh ben, je pensais pas réussir à écrire plus que d'habitude. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencontre avec l'espion

Rencontre avec l'espion

L'équipe Kakashi avançait toujours. Une tension planait dans l'air. Effectivement, Sakura ne supporter pas la présence de Saï même si celui-ci ressemble à Sasuke. (Eh bah franchement, d'abord Koyo et maintenant Saï ? Ce sera qui la prochaine fois ? LOL). Celui-ci ne cessait de leur sourire faussement.

Ils étaient encore sur le chemin lorsque Sakura lança en première la conversation :

« Kakashi-senseï ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Koyo ?

- Koyo ? Eh bien, je la trouve très douée, elle garde constamment son calme.

- Kakashi-sempaï, qui est cette Koyo dont vous parlez ? Demanda Yamato, dont la conversation l'intéressait.

- Eh bien, on ne la connaît pas vraiment. Koyo est une jeune femme qui doit avoir l'âge de Sakura. C'est une ninja qui voyage un peu partout. Elle est revenu à Konoha auprès de Maître Jiraya.

- Maître Jiraya ?

- Oui. Il est partis il y a trois ans avec Naruto Uzumaki afin de l'entraîner.

- Je vois. Il s'agit de l'un de vos élèves.

- Exact.

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda à son tour Saï.

- Hmm, taille moyenne. Environ 1 m 70. Yeux bleus. Ses cheveux sont blonds roux et très longs. Elle porte une robe blanche, des bottes noirs ainsi qu'une longue veste noire. Son bandeau est accroché à son bras gauche.

- Est-ce qu'elle est forte ?

- Très. J'ai combattu auprès d'elle contre l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki lorsque nous sommes allés à Suna pour sauver le Maître Kazekage. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes arrivés à temps pour empêcher l'extraction.

- Oui mais on a quand même perdu du temps, déclara froidement Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandèrent les autres sauf Kakashi, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Lorsqu'elle est arrivé au village, Maître Tsunade a demandé à Kakashi-senseï de m'évaluer afin de voir mes progrès puis elle a demandé à Koyo si elle accepterait de participer pour qu'elle puisse voir ses capacités.

- Et alors ? Demanda Yamato. Elle a accepté ?

- Oui. Nous sommes aller ensuite sur le terrain d'entraînement. Puis on a commencer à nous battre contre Kakashi-senseï afin de récupérer les clochettes.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons réussi à attrapé les clochettes alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle a eut l'idée de raconter un passage du livre que senseï aime lire afin d'en finir. Et comme on était face à lui, il a dut fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas connaître la suite.

- HAHAHA, on peut dire que vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un bleu Kakashi-sempaï, se moqua Yamato.

- Oui, c'est sûre, renchérirent Saï et Sakura.

- Mais dites moi, je ne vois toujours pas comment est-ce que vous avez su pour le Maître Kazekage.

- Eh bien, c'est un faucon qui appartient à Suna qui est venu la prévenir de l'attaque, repris Kakashi. Lorsqu'elle a lut le mot, elle nous a dit qu'elle devait partir puis elle a fait apparaître un loup.

- Un loup ? Demanda Saï pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Exactement. Un loup. Elle nous a dit qu'un ami à elle était en danger puis elle est montée sur le dos du loup. Elle était sur le point de partir mais Sakura et moi avons insister pour l'aider.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous veniez, dit Yamato.

- C'est ça. Elle nous a dit que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous d'y aller avec elle.

- Mais heureusement que Maître Tsunade ne se trouver pas loin pour nous observer, déclara Sakura. Maître Tsunade lui a demandé qui était cette ami. C'est là que nous avons sut qu'il s'agissait de Maître Kazekage et qu'il a été capturé par l'Akatsuki.

- Et alors ? Reprit Saï pour qui la conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

- Maître Hokage lui a dit de nous prendre avec elle et nous a demandé de nous préparer mais Koyo est intervenu et nous a dit qu'elle avait le nécessaire pour nous deux, scellés dans des parchemins. Elle a fait apparaître deux autres loups et nous a demandés de monter avant de nous dire que nous serions là-bas en cinq heures.

- QUOIIII ?! s'écria Yamato.

- Mais c'est impossible de parcourir le trajet menant de Konoha à Suna en cinq heures, dit Saï. Il nous faut en temps normal, deux à trois jours de routes.

- Et pourtant nous sommes bien arriver en cinq heures. Les loups qu'elle avait invoqué sont très rapides. Et vu leurs tailles, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous avons pu arriver à temps au village.

- Leurs tailles ? Demanda Yamato.

- Hmm, ils doivent faire au moins 1 m 50 chacun. »

Yamato et Saï les observèrent les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, déclara Yamato.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit à son tour Saï.

- Kakashi-senseï ?

- Hmm ?

- Naruto doit sûrement être de retour maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Euh… eh bien, après avoir fait notre rapport, j'ai entendu Koyo dire à Konohamaru que Naruto serait sûrement de retour au village demain.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclama celui-ci.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Il doit avoir vachement grandit à l'heure qu'il est. « Elle a sûrement suivi Koyo. »

- Kakashi-sempaï ?

- Oui ?

- Un village est en vue là-bas. Je propose qu'on se repose dans un hôtel. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui. Bon les jeunes, on y va.

- Bien. »

Une fois arrivé au village, ils trouvèrent un hôtel où se reposer. Les trois hommes se reposeraient dans une grande chambre tandis que Sakura ira dormir dans une autre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Koyo se trouvait en dehors de Konoha. Elle était près de la frontière du Pays du Feu, lorsqu'une missive arriva sur lequel un éventail rouge et blanc était inscrit dessus. Le clan Uchiwa. Itachi.<p>

Elle ouvrit la missive :

« Rejoins-moi si tu peux dans cinq jours à Shukuba. Là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Une fois qu'elle eut lut le mot, la missive brûla et le corbeau qui le lui ramena, repartit vers son maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Kurama ? Demanda-t-elle intérieurement au renard.

**- Nous n'avons pas le choix gamine.**

- Je sais.

**- Si nous le faisons, les conseillés pourront enfin tombés et puis il nous aidera à nous débarrasser non seulement de l'Akatsuki mais aussi de cet UCHIWA !**

- Allons-y mon ami.

**- Ouais. »**

« Bien, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller. Ils doivent sûrement être dans un hôtel dans un village pas très loin du lieu de rendez-vous. Tss, si c'est bien ça, alors Kabuto est de la partie. Sasuke, je te le jure, cette fois-ci je te ramènerai pour de bon au village même si je dois te neutraliser. Tu reviendra avec moi, pensa-t-elle. »

**Flash-Back**

**Avant d'en finir, Itachi lui déclara :**

**- Naruto, il faut que tu sache que l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki a un espion.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Sasori. Il vient justement de Suna et possède différentes marionnettes.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Naruto, si jamais tu dois te battre contre lui, fais attention à toi. Il possède une marionnette très puissante.**

**- Tant que ça ?**

**- Oui, il s'agit du Troisième Kazekage.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Tu m'as bien entendu. Sasori a tué le Troisième Kazekage et en a fait sa plus puissante marionnette humaine. **

**- Une marionnette humaine ?**

**- Oui. Tu dois aussi savoir qu'auparavant Orochimaru travaillé au sein de l'Akatsuki.**

**- Orochimaru ?! **

**- Exact. Mais suite à notre combat, il a quitté l'organisation.**

**- Laisse moi deviner. Il voulait ton sharingan n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. En quittant l'organisation, il s'est mis en tête d'avoir les yeux de Sasuke. **

**- Je vois. Cet espion, qui est-il ? Tu le sais ?**

**- Je te laisse deviner. Je peux te dire que tu l'as déjà rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises. »**

**Koyo réfléchit aux paroles de son aîné et comprit. Itachi en voyant son visage se crisper, lui dit :**

**« C'est bien lui.**

**- Kabuto ? Kabuto est l'espion de Sasori ?**

**- Oui, mais je dirais qu'il est plutôt sous les ordres de Orochimaru.**

**- Je vois. Merci pour ces informations Itachi.**

**- Je t'en prie. Sois très prudente Naruto.**

**- Promis, Itachi-niisan. Et je te promet que je retrouverai Sasuke. »**

**Itachi la regarda surpris devant ce terme que son petit-frère utilisé face à lui autrefois puis lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire :**

**« Merci, imouto-chan. »**

**Fin Flash-Back**

Étant à l'abri du regard, Koyo fit apparaître devant elle un sac. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit des vêtements. Elle retira d'abord son bandeau de son bras, puis son manteau, suivis de ses bottes avant d'enlever sa robe restant ainsi en sous-vêtements et chaussettes lui arrivants près des genoux pendant qu'elle plia et rangea sa robe dans le sac. Une fois ranger, elle fit disparaître le sac et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir avec des lanières rouges sur la cuisse gauche, un pull noir décolleté en v laissant ainsi apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une large ceinture en tissu rouge lui ceinturant ainsi sa taille fine. Elle remit ses bottes, puis son manteau et attacha à nouveau son bandeau autour de son bras gauche.

Elle observa encore le paysage un instant avant de faire apparaître un clone qui prit son ancienne apparence. Celle qu'elle aurait dut avoir si elle était réellement un garçon.

Son clone masculin est habillé d'un manteau orange et noir sans col, un pantalon orange, le bandeau et les sandales de couleurs noirs. Les cheveux blonds plus longs, lui touchant la nuque et deux mèches encadrant son visage. Il ressemblait à ci-méprendre à son père. Son clone fit apparaître son sac avec lequel Koyo était parti il y a trois ans et le mit sur son dos.

« Vas-y, retrouve Tsunade-baachan. Elle doit sûrement attendre. Explique-lui où je suis.

- Ça marche. »

Le clone disparut aussitôt rejoindre Konoha. Puis ce fut à son tour de disparaître de ce lieu.

* * *

><p>La team Kakashi se remit en route lors du quatrième jour. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du lieu du rendez-vous lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à environ une dizaine de minutes du Pont.<p>

« Saï, tu peux vérifier qu'il n'y ait personnes dans les alentours ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Bien, répondit celui-ci. »

Saï sorti un parchemin sur lequel il dessina plusieurs souris :

« Choju giga. »

Les souris s'animèrent et se répartirent partout autour de la zone. Environ cinq minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque les souris revinrent sur le parchemin. Saï se redressa et dit :

« Aucune personne ne se trouve dans les environs.

- Bien, merci. Yamato on fait comme on l'a dit. Vas-y.

- Très bien. »

Yamato se transforma alors en Sasori. Puis ils s'avancèrent. Sakura, Saï et Kakashi se cachèrent derrière les arbres et buissons et masquèrent leurs chakras tandis que Yamato s'avança jusqu'au Pont. Une fois au milieu, il s'arrêta et attendit que l'espion arrive.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement et s'avança à son tour jusqu'au Pont où il rejoignit Yamato déguisé en Sasori. Celui-ci sous sa fausse apparence fut surpris de voir qui est l'espion. Face à lui se tenait Kabuto, le bras-droit d'Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Que vas faire maintenant Naruto? Je vous laisse deviner la suite des évènements. Laisser des reviews.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Orochimaru et le repaire

Orochimaru et le repaire

**Au pont Tenchi**

Kabuto se retourna face à l'arrivant.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Sasori-sama. Cela fait cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- On t'a suivi ? »

Kabuto se retourna un instant avant de déclarer :

« - Non, tout va bien.

- Comment te portes-tu ?

- Je me sens encore un peu secoué à cause de votre technique et je me souviens de qui j'étais vraiment. Mon esprit est encore embrumé, lui aussi.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, alors soyez bref. Je risque ma vie rien qu'en restant ici.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de son repaire et de Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Il y a de nombreux repaires. Il bouge d'un endroit à l'autre pour garder sa localisation floue. Et bien sûr, il en a dans tous les pays, pas juste celui du Son. Les espions d'Orochimaru sont partout, infiltrés, et entretiennent ses planques en son absence. Mais il utilise des méthodes différentes pour changer d'endroit, alors le suivre sera vraiment difficile.

- Ou est-il maintenant ?

- En ce moment, il est sur une île dans un lac au Nord, et bougera dans tois jours. Uchiwa Sasuke y est aussi. D'ailleurs…

Soudain, il se retourna en entendant du bruit près du chemin par lequel il est venu. Un lapin brun en sortit d'un coup avant de s'éloigner.

« Oh, juste un lapin ? »

Ce que aucun d'eux ne vit est la présence d'Orochimaru caché entre les arbres. L'un de ses serpents qui se trouver à ses côtés, revint auprès de lui tout en digérant le lapin brun qu'il avait attraper après que celui-ci était repartis. En voyant Sasori, Orochimaru se mit à sourire. Un grand sourire mauvais ornait à présent son visage.

Soudain, il se mit à marcher en direction du pont, toujours en souriant car pour lui s'était l'occasion ou jamais de se débarrasser enfin de Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>Au même moment dans une clairière avoisinant la forêt entourant le pont<strong>

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes qu'elle est arrivé dans la clairière. Koyo s'assit à même le sol avant de fermer les yeux.

« Itachi-niisan avait raison. Je sens leurs présences. Et toi Kurama ?

- **Je sens la même chose que toi. ****C'est bien eux. Kabuto et Orochimaru sont là. Les autres sont en danger. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

- Simple. Je vais retrouver sa tanière.

- **Et ensuite ?**

-Eh bien qui dit Orochimaru, dit Sasuke. C'est l'occasion de le retrouver.

- **J'espère qu'il y aura du sang.**

- Oh toi alors ! Sale fanatique de baston, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- **Et fier de l'être ma petite !, s'exclama le renard.**

- Bien, allons-y Kurama. Allons ramener ce crétin.

- **Bien dit. Et pour les autres ?**

- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je préfère m'occuper d'abord de retrouver la planque et Sasuke. Et pourquoi pas emmener des résultat de recherches si j'en trouve avant de retrouver Sasuke ?

- **Haha, je t'adore renardeau. T'es vraiment un jinchûriki exceptionnel.**

- Merci du compliment.

**- De rien ma petite.**

- Les autres devraient pouvoir s'occuper pour l'instant des deux autres. Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou sont les meilleurs de l'équipe, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour eux. Pour Sakura , je lui fais confiance mais en ce qui concerne le dernier, Saï, je me demande si ce sale cèlera de Danzo ne l'aurait pas envoyer pour autre chose. Et si ? Kurama, tu pense à la même chose que moi ?!

**- ****Oh que oui ! Danzo l'a sûrement envoyer afin qu'il essaye de prendre contact avec Orochimaru.**

- Mais quelle merde ! Bon autant y aller maintenant.

**- Ouais. Bonne chance.**

- Merci Kurama.

- **De rien, répondit-il avant de se rendormir. »**

C'est sur ces mots que Koyo décida de bouger. Elle se leva, puis se concentra assez pour retrouver la trace de chakra d'Orochimaru. Une fois trouver, elle se dirigea à l'opposer du pont vers le repaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Au même moment à Konoha<strong>

Le clone de Koyo arriva à Konoha sur le toit de la tour du Maître Hokage. Il descendit les marches afin de rejoindre le bureau de Tsunade.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il toqua. Quand Tsunade l'autorisa à entrer, le clone ouvrit la porte et entra. Il vit Shizune qui comme d'habitude remit des tonnes de feuilles sous le nez de l'Hokage. Une fois la porte fermer, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Naruto ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- As-tu oublié ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée. Avec toute cette paperasse, j'en oublie carrément ta venue. »

Le clone ricanât puis déclara :

« Il n'y a personne autour du bureau mais je préfère tout de même mettre un sceau si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, tu peux.

- Bien. »

**« Fuuinjutsu : Chinmoku to himitsu tojikomerareta (silence et secrets confinés). »**

Une fois le sceau mis en place, Tsunade prit la parole :

« EH bien, alors c'est à ça que tu aurais dût ressemblé si tu étais vraiment un garçon ? La vache ! Tu aurais ressembler de plus en plus à ton père, dit-elle en l'observant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bien, sache d'abord une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien je ne suis qu'un clone.

- Quoi ? Un clone ?! S'exclama Tsunade.

- Oui. Mon vrai moi se trouve ailleurs.

- Où ?

- Dans une clairière près de la forêt qui entoure le pont.

- Le pont ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Si. Laisse moi juste une minute pour savoir ce qui se passe là-bas.

- Tu peux ?

- Oui, je peux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe que ce soit un clone comme mon cas ou mon vrai moi.

- Woahh, dirent en même temps les deux femmes.

- Eh bien, vas-y.

- Oui. »

Le clone de Koyo ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de retrouver l'aura de son corps d'origine. Une fois trouver, il établit alors le lien entre eux deux. Koyo partagea alors ce qu'elle savait. Puis le lien entre eux deux fut coupé.

« On est bien dans la merde.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'était un piège.

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent-elles.

- Calmez-vous et laissez moi vous expliqué. »

Lorsqu'elles se calmèrent, il reprit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, l'espion de Sasori est Kabuto. « Autant ne pas leur dire que je le savais déjà et de par pas n'importe qui, mais de Uchiwa Itachi. » pensa-t-elle.

- Kabuto ? Mais comment ?

- Là n'est pas le problème.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Orochimaru est présent.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Tsunade, une veine apparent sur son front montrant ainsi à quel point elle était furieuse.

- Tu m'a bien comprise. Orochimaru est là-bas. Et c'est pour ça, que mon vrai moi va se retrouver sa planque.

- Non mais tu es folle ?!

- Tsunade, calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Shizune ?!

- Je… Je…

- Tsunade-neechan, reprit Koyo.

- Quoi ?!

- Si Orochimaru est là-bas, alors sa planque n'est pas si loin du pont. Ce qui signifie que Sasuke est forcément caché là-bas.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas… ?

- Oui, Sasuke est là-bas alors mon vrai moi le ramènera.

- Et comment vas-elle s'y prendre ?

- Une fois arrivé à sa planque, elle cherchera Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle l'aura retrouvé, elle va entraver son chakra à l'aide d'un sceau que seule elle comme moi peut retirer.

- Un sceau pour entraver ? Demanda Shizune.

- Oui.

- Je vois, dit Tsunade.

- En attendant, avec Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou, l'équipe pourra le retenir assez longtemps pendant que mon vrai moi m'occupe du cas de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle en aura fini, elle fera exploser les lieux.

- Je vois. Très bien, tu peux y aller à moins que tu es autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui, juste une chose. Il vaut mieux se méfier de Saï.

- Saï ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as bien dit l'autre jour que Danzo l'a recommandé pour cette mission avec la team 7 ?

- Oui. Attend tu veux dire que…

- Exactement, Danzo l'a sûrement recommandé pour une autre mission d'un tout autre genre.

- Bon sang !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shizune.

- Ce que Naruto veut dire, est que ce vieux Danzo a recommandé Saï pour cette mission afin d'essayer de prendre contact avec Orochimaru si jamais l'équipe tombée sur lui. C'est bien ça ?

- En effet.

- Est-ce que c'est tout Naruto ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Bien, vas-y, je te laisse te reposer.

- Bien. »

Le clone fit disparaître le sceau avant de s'incliner puis sortit du bureau.

« SHIZUNE !

- Euh oui ?

- Tu vas filés me chercher immédiatement les documents notés dessus, dit-elle en tendant une feuille.

- Bien. »

Puis elle sortit.

« Maudit Danzo, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pensa Tsunade. »

* * *

><p><strong>Au pont Tenchi<strong>

« A propos de l'affaire que vous m'avez ordonné d'examiner... »

« Ça craint. Je dois absolument lui poser d'autres questions, mais il va voir à travers mon déguisement si nous continuons à parler, pensa Yamato. »

« Le corps qu'Orochimaru utilisait était entouré de boucliers protecteurs, alors je n'ai pas pu obtenir les échantillons cellulaires que vous aviez demandés, déclara Kabuto.

- Je vois. »

Au loin, le reste de l'équipe sept parler de la situation :

« Il faut l'attraper, dit Sakura.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent, déclara Saï.

- Oui, si on ne le capture pas, tout ça n'aura servi à rien, dit Sakura.

- Mais s'il est trop prudent, il éveillera des soupçons et nous perdrons toutes nos chances de la capturer, déclara Kakashi.

- Nous allons devoir croire en l'expérience de Yamato-taichou, dit Sakura. »

« S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous et donnez-le-moi, demanda Kabuto. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. »

Kabuto tendis alors la main vers celui qu'il croyait être Sasori.

« S'il me trouve en votre compagnie, je mourrai.

- Bien. »

«Nous y sommes. Je dois le faire maintenant ! Pensa Yamato. »

Yamato sortit alors un kunai de sa manche surprenant ainsi Kabuto par ce geste quand d'un coup, surgit la voix d'Orochimaru :

« Quelle conversation intéressante. »

Suite à cette phrase, Yamato s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surpris de la présence d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci apparut alors derrière Kabuto.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas, si j'y prends part ? »

« Il a été suivi, pensa immédiatement Yamato. »

Orochimaru, quant à lui, l'observa.

L'équipe sept fut surprise et effrayée de l'entité qui venait d'apparaître.

« Orochimaru ! Dit Kakashi. »

Sakura et lui l'observèrent, les yeux largement écarquillés tandis que Saï garda son calme et pensa :

« Alors, c'est lui Orochimaru ? ».

Sur le pont, le serpent qui accompagne toujours Orochimaru, s'enroula autour du corps de Kabuto . Mais celui-ci fut rapide et sauta en l'air avant de se placer en face de Yamato.

« Sasori-sama, si vous n'aviez pas sorti votre kunai, je n'aurais pas pu éviter l'attaque ! »

« Grâce à cette coïncidence plus que nécessaire, il n'a pas pu comprendre ce que j'allais faire… pensa Yamato en fixant ses yeux sur Kabuto avant de regarder à nouveau Orochimaru. Parfais, il n'a pas pu encore voir le déguisement. Mais maintenant que Orochimaru est là… Que vais-je faire ? »

« Ce déguisement… Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, Sasori.

- Tu as suivi Kabuto ?

- Ne sois pas grossiers, je pensais juste venir, pour te remercier. Cet enfant que tu m'as envoyé est vraiment une bénédiction. Lorsque j'ai développé de nouvelles techniques, j'ai dû utiliser plus d'une centaine de cobayes pour chacune d'entre elles. Mais grâce aux capacités de ce garçon, j'ai pu les employer sur le même cobaye, encore et encore. Je commençais à manquer de matière première, tu vois. »

« Kakashi-senseï, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda affolée Sakura.

- Calme-toi Sakura. Nous devons rester là, tant que Yamato n'aura pas donné le signal. »

« Impossible de tenir seul en face à face avec Orochimaru. Même si Kabuto et moi travaillons en duo pour l'arrêter, mon style de combat me révélera immédiatement. Mais si je fais sortir ces trois-là, Kabuto se rendra compte de nos plans, et ce sera d'autant plus dur de le capturer. Dois-je les appeler et essayer de battre ces deux-là rapidement ? Ou devrais-je battre en retraite ? C'est l'un ou l'autre, pensa Yamato. »

Tout d'un coup, Kabuto fit apparaître un scalpel de chakra sur sa main droit qu'il leva en l'air avant de l'abaisser en se retournant le sourire au lèvres afin de détruire la couverture de Yamato. Yamato ne s'attendant pas à ça fut énormément surpris. Il sortit de la carcasse en sautant tout en se tenant le biceps droit qui saigner suite au coup de Kabuto.

La team sept quant à elle fut sous le choc face à l'action de Kabuto.

« Il avait compris ?! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Se demanda Yamato. »

Orochimaru se mit alors en position d'attaque et n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit à nouveau au sol pour lancer une attaque :

« Sen'ei Tajashu ! (Les mains Serpentiformes Innombrables sortant de l'ombre) »

Plusieurs serpents sortirent de son bras et s'enroulèrent autours de Yamato qui se trouver toujours dans les airs. Au moment, où un serpent tenta de le mordre au cou, il disparut d'un coup laissant derrière lui, un clone de bois qui se fit mordre à sa place. Yamato atterrit alors au sol accroupis tout en tenant toujours son bras et Orochimaru rétracta ses serpents.

Le clone en bois de Yamato tomba au pied d'Orochimaru :

« Un ninjutsu élémentaire de remplacement… en bois ? Alors, tu dois être…

- Orochimaru-sama, c'est le vrai corps de Sasori ? Lui demanda Kabuto.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Kabuto, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu le vrai visage de Sasori, étant son espion depuis si longtemps !

- Il se cachait toujours derrière ses pantins.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Yamato. Kabuto, tu étais supposé être un espion de l'Akatsuki. Tu étais censé être pris dans la technique de Sasori !

- Orochimaru-sama l'a dissipée il y a bien longtemps.

- Alors tu as changé de bord, mais prétendu être l'espion de Sasori ?! Orochimaru te contrôle maintenant ?! »

Gardant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Kabuto le regarda avec un regard hautain.

« Non pas du tout. J'ai juste fait mienne la cause d'Orochimaru-sama. Et d'ailleurs, qui es-tu ? Nous voulions tuer Sasori ici même, mais les choses se sont un peu corsées, apparemment.

- Je t'en dirai plus à son sujet plus tard, Kabuto, déclara Orochimaru. Maintenant, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas les trois autres qui se cachent derrière toi ? »

Yamato le regarda surpris puis repris son calme. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il essaya de reprendre son calme et réussit.

« Il a tout vu venir, se dit-il. »

Puis il leva sa main et l'abaissa donnant ainsi le signal.

Les trois membres de l'équipe sortirent de leur cachette au signal et se postèrent accroupis entre Yamato et leurs ennemis.

« Encore vous ? Demanda Kabuto.

- Un visage que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois… Kakashi. Je suppose qu'on peut s'amuser un peut.

* * *

><p><strong>A plusieurs kilomètres de la clairière dans un désert<strong>

« La piste s'arrête ici, Kurama.

**- Oui, on dirait bien que ce rocher mène à une entrée. **

- C'est vrai, il y a un sceau. Allons-y. »

Koyo s'avança, mordit son pouce et fit les mudras du serpent, du dragon et du singe avant de poser sa main droite sur la pierre :

« **Fuuinjutsu : Doa o Akeru (ouverture des portes) »**

Une fois fait, les rochers s'écartèrent en deux pour laisser apparaître l'entrée du tunnel où des escaliers mener sous terre. Une fois qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, les rochers se remirent en place, l'obscurité revint. Elle leva alors sa main gauche et dit :

**« Katon : Mitsutama (boule de lumière) »**

Une boule de feu se mit à briller dans sa main éclairant le sol et les murs du tunnel obscur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se mit alors a descendre les marches. Le tunnel était long et sombre. Près de cinq minutes de descente avant qu'elle n'arrive enfin dans un couloir illuminé. Elle éteignit alors sa boule de feu et s'avança.

Elle vit au bout du chemin que le couloir la ramenait à d'autres couloirs menant à différentes portes.

« Un vrai gruyère.

**- Je te le fais pas dire. Tu n'as pas le choix. **

**- **Hmm »

Koyo se baissa et fit apparaître son sac duquel elle en sortit le bandeau de Sasuke. Elle l'approcha son nez du bandeau afin de humer l'odeur partielle qui restait malgré tout après les trois dernière années. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se souvenir de l'odeur, elle remit le bandeau dans le sac et le fit disparaître.

Elle se remit debout et releva légèrement la tête afin de sentir l'odeur la plus forte de Sasuke.

« Bingo ! Le quatrième couloir ! »

Elle se dirigea alors vers le quatrième couloir. Une fois devant, elle vit au moins une vingtaine de portes.

« Kurama ? Tu la sens ? Cette odeur ?

**- On dirait bien qu'il y a un laboratoire par ici.**

- C'est ce à quoi je pensais. On trouvera sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant. Autant envoyer un clone. Ça me facilitera la tâche.

**- Vas-y renardeau ! Si jamais tu tombe sur des sbires de ce sale serpent, montre-leur qui tu es !**

**- **Haha, oui avec plaisir !

**- Hahaha ! »**

Naruto joint ses mains et fit le mudra du multi-clonage. Un clone apparût à côté d'elle et s'avança jusqu'à la troisième porte à droite du couloir d'où provenait une forte odeur de produits. Naruto quant à elle, patienta à l'entrée du couloir. Son clone ressortit de la pièce avec des dossiers qu'elle lui passa. Lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il en retourner, elle en fut dégoutter. Elle savait qu'Orochimaru faisait des tests sur des gens mais ce genre de choses la révulser.

Tentative de modification de l'ADN génétique, reproduction du mâle, fusion des capacités de plusieurs personnes dans le corps d'une seule personne.

« Comment Sasuke a put passer trois ans auprès de ce fou ?! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître à nouveau son sac et rangea les dossiers dedans. Puis elle fit disparaître son sac ainsi que son clone et s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte. Elle le sentait. Sasuke est juste là derrière la porte. Alors elle mit sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit la pièce plongée dans le noir. Elle entra à l'intérieur et vit la forme allongée sur le lit dos à elle.

Elle prononça alors :

« Sasuke. »

Celui-ci se retourna et l'observa avant de se lever, ses sharingans activés.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix froide. »

Naruto le regarda avant de répondre :

« Une amie. »

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Laisser des reviews ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 : Conversation avec Sasuke

Conversation avec Sasuke

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Planque d'Orochimaru<strong>

« Une amie ? Demanda Sasuke, sarcastique.

- Oui.

- Hmmf, je ne te connais pas. Je ne t'aie jamais vu. Qui est-tu ? »

Naruto observa Sasuke, le regard fixe. Elle soupira.

«Kurama?

- **Oui ?**

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- **Franchement, je ne sais pas ma grande.**

**- **J'ai envie de lui dire la vérité.

-** Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Naruto.**

- Je sais. Mais j'ai tellement envie que lui et les autres le sache ! Je n'en peux plus Kurama ! Ce secret me tue, si au moins ne serais-ce qu'un d'eux le sais…

-**Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix.**

**- **S'il te plaît Kurama, au moins lui. Juste lui.

- **Naruto, je connais tes sentiments vis à vis de lui. Je sais que tu en es amoureuse. Mais si ça te tiens tant que ça au cœur vas-y. Mais surveille le bien.**

**- **Je sais. Merci Kurama.

- **De rien p****etite tête****. »**

Sasuke était toujours debout face à elle depuis près de cinq minutes et attendit sa réponse. Il vit dans le regard vitreux de la jeune femme divers émotions passées. Incertitude, tristesse, peur, espoir. Soudain, il vit les yeux de Naruto embués de larmes qu'elle essayée de retenir. Un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, Naruto s'avança surprenant ainsi Sasuke. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras laissant enfin ses larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme se disant que celle-ci est folle.

« Lâche-moi, lui dit-il.

- Sasuke, c'est moi, lui répondit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Bon sang, lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te tue maintenant.

- Sasuke, je… suis… Naruto, dit-elle les larmes coulant toujours autant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Naruto est un homme. Et d'ailleurs comment m'as-tu trouver ? Réponds, dit-il sa main serrant le cou fin de la jeune femme.

- Je …. suis…. Naruto. Mais… on m'appelle… Koyo, dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Koyo?

- Oui. Ce jour-là… durant… la mission… durant… laquelle… on devait… récupérer… le trésor… de la sœur… du seigneur féodal.*

- Quoi ?! S'exclamât-il les yeux écarquillés. Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je te … l'est dis. Je … suis … Naruto.

- Si tu es au courant de cette mission, dis-moi alors ce qui c'est passé, dit-il en la poussant vers le lit sur lequel elle tomba.

- Pas maintenant Sasuke. Orochimaru est au Pont Tenchi. Je dois y aller.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi être venu ici alors pour me retrouver ? Tu veux me tuer ? Essaye mais tu n'y arrivera pas, la menaça-t-il en pointant son sabre sur Naruto.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça ! Kakashi-senseï et Sakura sont en mission là-bas ! Ils y sont allés avec deux autres personnes.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique. Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? D'ailleurs pour la mission, tu as dut sûrement être témoin de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ou même avoir lu le rapport de mission. Alors arrête de te moquer de moi maintenant.

- Crois-moi ! »

Sasuke ayant marre que celle-ci se moque de lui, leva son sabre et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur elle mais les mots suivants qu'elle dit le stupéfaire encore plus stoppant ainsi son mouvement.

« Deux baisers !

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-moi juste faire quelque chose. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Ensuite je t'expliquerai.

- Tss, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Rien du tout. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste envoyer mes loups secourir les autres.

- Hm, très bien. Montre-moi. »

Naruto hocha alors de la tête, se leva et fit les signes d'incantation avant d'apposer sa main au sol. Une fumée apparut, une fois celle-ci dissipée, Sasuke put voir trois loups. Le premier avait le pelage blanc, le second roux et le dernier noir.

«Mukkara, Yuki, Yukai.

- Bonjour Koyo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mukkara tout en observant Sasuke qui lui rendit son regard.

- Mukkara, j'ai besoin que vous alliez sauver Kakashi-senseï et les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda Yukai.

- Orochimaru, on se trouve actuellement dans sa planque. Kakashi-senseï et les autres sont allés au Pont Tenchi. Ils sont en danger. Le rendez-vous avec l'espion était finalement bien un piège. Je dois rester ici m'occuper des lieux.

- Bien, allons-y, déclara Yuki se préparant à sortir de la chambre.

- Lorsque vous serez là-bas, prenez-les avec vous et repliez-vous. Une fois à l'abri ne leur dites pas que j'étais dans les parages.

- Bien, compris. Partons, dit Mukkara et Yukai en même temps. »

Une fois les loups sortis de la pièce se dirigeant automatiquement vers la sortie en sentant le courant d'air, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke qui la fixer dubitatif avant de lui dire :

« Deux baisers. C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant. Explique-toi maintenant.

- Bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit sur lequel Sasuke était allongé jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. La première fois, c'était après l'examen genin. Ce jour-là nous étions réunis pour la formation des groupes. Ce jour-là, tu étais assis comme d'habitude du côté de la fenêtre les mains croisés, ton regard fixé sur la table. J'étais assise à la même table que toi au bout du banc, dit-elle les larmes coulant à nouveau. Sakura et Ino sont arrivés en même temps. Au moment où je me suis levée pour saluer Sakura, elle m'a poussé en me demandant de dégager de son chemin et t'a salué. Tu as à peine tourner ton regard vers elle. Puis elle t'a demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de toi. Ino est venu aussi pour se disputer avec elle pour savoir qui de l'une des deux aller s'asseoir puis c'est tout un groupe de filles qui est arrivé. Chacune disait que c'était à elle d'être assise auprès de toi. Je me souviens t'avoir vu fermer les yeux. Sous le coup de l'énervement, je me suis relevé puis je me suis accroupis face à toi sur la table. Tu as relevé ton visage vers moi. J'étais proche, trop proche même. J'étais à quelques centimètres de ton visage. Les filles me criaient dessus. Elles refusaient que je m'approche de toi. Je me suis tourné un instant vers elles avant de fixer à nouveau mon regard vers toi. On se regardait comme des chiens en faïence, dit-elle avant de rire face à ce souvenir. »

Sasuke s'approcha et s'assit à sa droite, sous le choc.

« Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est vrai. Mais comment ? Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Bon sang ! A moins qu'il utilise à nouveau ce jutsu ? Mais si ce n'est pas lui, est-ce qu'elle nous aurai observer ? Se demanda Sasuke. »

Naruto tourna sa tête vers lui avant de poser sa main sur sa joue le faisant sursauter.

« Tout va bien, Sasuke ? »

Le dénommé Sasuke se tourna vers elle et retira la main de la jeune femme.

« Continue, dit-il sèchement.

- Bien, dit-elle le regardant dans les yeux. Comme je te l'ai dit on se regardait tous les deux. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de crier, elles voulaient que tu me mette la raclée de ma vie. Mais c'est là que tout à déraper. Un garçon derrière moi ma pousser et je suis tombé sur toi. Je suis désolée. Je t'ai volé ton premier baiser, dit-elle en baissant sa tête avant de reprendre. Enfin on se tenait tous les deux notre gorge en toussant. Quand je me suis retourné, les filles m'observaient. Elles étaient énervés. Même lorsque je leur ait dit que c'était un accident, leur colère ne sait pas calmé. Elle s'est accrue. Ensuite tu sais ce qui c'est passé. Elles m'ont passé à tabac. Puis Iruka est arrivé et nous à dit que nous serions formés par groupe de trois accompagnés par un jounin. Puis il nous a répartis. Toi, Sakura et moi dans l'équipe sept. Hinata, Shino et Kiba dans l'équipe huit. Ino, Shikamaru et Choji dans l'équipe dix.

- Naruto, hein ?

- Hm.

- Je vois, pas la peine de m'expliquer pour le second, dit Sasuke en se relevant. Et cesse avec cette technique. Maintenant, disparais Naruto. Sache que je ne reviendrais pas à Konoha.

- Qui te dis que je vais te forcer à m'accompagner ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai toujours été une fille.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne me forcera pas ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'aider.

- Toi m'aider ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

- Oui.

- Tss, imbécile. Retourne donc de là où tu viens et disparais à jamais de ma vie.

- Bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle en se levant. »

Une fois debout, elle se plaça devant Sasuke et activa le mode Kyubi Sennin. Sasuke fut stupéfait par la force que Naruto dégageait. Mais celle-ci stoppa deux secondes après.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Je maîtrise les cinq éléments.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Plus commentaire?

- Je t'expliquerai après. D'abord allons-nous en. Je sens plusieurs chakras venir par ici. Viens, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Sasuke et de le tirer derrière elle. »

Celui-ci complément sous le choc, la suivit sans rechigner puis ils entendirent plusieurs voix :

« C'était quoi ce chakra ?!

- C'était beaucoup trop fort !

- Orochimaru-sama va nous tuer ! »

« Ils arrivent. Accroche toi bien.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle utilisa la technique Hiraishin no Jutsu afin de les téléporter jusque dehors en face de l'entrée.

« Éloigne-toi, Sasuke !

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Fais ce que je te dis, lui répondit-elle tandis que celui-ci recula avant de créer un orbe bleu sur lequel apparaisse alors quatre shaken formant ainsi un shuriken bleu. Un son strident résonna forçant Sasuke à se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains. Le vent soufflé par la technique était fort, puissant.

Sasuke l'entendit alors crier malgré le boucan :

"Futon: Rasenshuriken. »

Puis, Naruto lança son attaque, détruisant ainsi l'entrée mais aussi la cachette entière. Au contact de la roche, l'attaque fut si puissante que l'on pouvait la voir de loin s'étendre. Une épaisse fumée rester présente sur le lieu où rester des débris. Le vent souffla et la fumée restante disparut montrant aux yeux de Sasuke ce qui rester de l'endroit. Il ne rester plus rien à part un énorme trou où rester les restes des rochers qui étaient là auparavent.

Sasuke ne cessait de regarder le dos de son ancienne coéquipière.

« Une telle puissance ! Comment a-t-il pu obtenir une telle force ?!, se demanda-t-il. »

Naruto se retourna vers lui et s'approcha.

« Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?

- Comment ?! Où as-tu obtenu une telle puissance ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerai ça après. D'abord quittons ce lieu. Orochimaru et Kabuto ne vont pas tarder a arriver surtout avec ce que je viens de faire. Partons.

- Naruto ... tu ...

- Chut Sasuke, tout va bien, dit-elle pour le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras. Viens maintenant. Allons ailleurs.

- D'a… d'accord.

- Je vais d'abord faire disparaître nos traces.

- Co ... comment?

- En utilisant une technique de sceau que seule moi peut utiliser. »

Elle se mordit alors le pouce avant de faire les mudras du dragon, du tigre et du rat avant de prononcer :

« **Fuuinjutsu : ****Torēsu no shōshitsu ****(Disparition des traces) »**

Une cercle de lumière illumina les lieux les entourant. Une fois disparut, Naruto prit Sasuke par la main et utilisa à nouveau le Hiraishin no jutsu.

**Utilisez no Kuni**

Ils réapparurent cette fois-ci dans une plaine rempli de champs de fleurs près d'un lac.

« Viens, lui dit-elle.

- Hm. »

Ils s'avancèrent alors près du lac où ils s'assirent avant que Naruto fit apparaître un sac dans lequel des provisions se trouvaient.

« Sasuke, je reviens dans deux minutes. Je vais aller chercher du bois.

- Attends Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Où est-ce que tu nous as emmener ?

- Nous sommes à Uzu no Kuni. Une île située dans la mer à l'Est du Pays du Feu et à l'Ouest du Pays de l'Eau.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je vais t'aider. Je vais supervisé ton entraînement.

- Hm.

- Toujours aussi expressif, dit-elle en souriant. Bien, je reviens. »

Une fois que Naruto partis, Sasuke s'allongea sur l'herbe. Trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'arrêter pas de se demander comment Naruto était parvenu à un tel niveau.

« Si jamais je me bats contre lui, même avec mes Sharingans, je suis foutu. Et d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile reste toujours en fille ? Petite minute, il m'a bien dit qu'il a toujours été une fille ? Se demanda-t-il. »

« Je suis là, dit soudainement Naruto en revenant. »

Sasuke sursauta avant de se redresser face à Naruto. Naruto tenait dans ses bras des morceaux de bois qu'elle déposa au sol avant de retourner près du sac. Elle se retourna et demanda :

«Sasuke?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux allumer le feu s'il te plaît ?

- Hmm. »

Sasuke s'approcha du tas de bois puis lança une petite boule de feu dessus allumant ainsi le feu sur lequel Naruto disposa des broches de viandes. Puis tendit l'une des deux assiettes à Sasuke. Il y vit du riz, de la salade et des takoyaki.

« Je vois que tu ne manges plus du ramen.

- Si mais de temps en temps.

- Je vois, dit-il en observant la poitrine de la jeune femme plutôt proéminente. Disons que depuis que je suis une fille, je fais attention à ce que je mange.

- Depuis que tu es une fille ?

- Oui. En faite, je l'est toujours été. Mais je ne l'est jamais su enfin jusqu'à mes quatorze ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il en continuant à manger.

- Eh bien après mon départ avec l'ermite, un an s'était déjà écoulé quand j'ai pris cette apparence. Ça m'est arrivé le jour de mon anniversaire.

- De ton anniversaire ?

- Hmm hmm, oui le 10 Octobre.

- Je vois. Mais comment ?

- Tu te souviens des marques que j'avais sur mes joues ?

- Oui et ?

- Eh bien, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un sceau.

- Un sceau ?

- Oui, j'en ai bavé ce jour-là. On était dans un hôtel. Je suis resté aliter. L'ermite pas net était là. Lui-même n'a jamais vu ça. J'avais énormément de fièvre, mes joues me brûlaient, elle saignaient. Pendant que je souffrais, mon corps, lui, a changer. Quand je me suis réveiller le lendemain, l'ermite était toujours à mes côtés. Il m'a dit d'aller m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est là que je me suis vue sous cette apparence.

- Je vois. Tu m'a dit que tu contrôle les cinq éléments. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai une affinité avec les cinq. Je te les montrerai plus tard durant l'entraînement. »

Soudain, Mukkara apparut devant eux puis s'assit.

« Alors ? Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas Koyo. Sakura et le jeune homme qui ressemble un peu à celui-ci, dit-il en désignant Sasuke, sont épuisés. Ils se sont battus contre le binoclard.

- Je vois. Et Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou ?

- Ils sont tous les deux très épuisés surtout Kakashi-san. Il a trop utilisé son sharingan contre Orochimaru. Ils sont tous les deux alités à l'hôpital. Heureusement que tu nous a envoyés à temps là-bas. Ils n'ont pas combattus très longtemps. Cela faisait près d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils

combattaient quand nous sommes arrivés. On les a aidés mais quand ton attaque est apparu, Orochimaru et Kabuto ont décidaient de battre en retraite.

- D'accord, je vois. Merci beaucoup à vous trois Mukkara.

- Je t'en prie ma grande. Bien j'y vais. Salut.

- Santé. »

Puis le loup disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

«Naruto?

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Celui-ci la regardai intensément lui provocant le rouge aux joues.

- Entraîne-moi. »

Celle-ci l'observa puis lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers lui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue lui provocant à son tour le rouge aux joues. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle vit le trouble qu'elle suscita chez lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle l'observa.

« On y va. » déclara-t-elle seulement puis ils s'éloignèrent du feu autour duquel ils laissèrent leurs assiettes à moitié vide.

* * *

><p>* Référence à l'épisode 194 de Naruto Shippuden durant laquelle Sakura et Naruto se souviennent d'une de leur mission en discutant de Sasuke. Laissez des reviews ;)<p> 


End file.
